Election
by Kristina Kanine
Summary: [Ch. 14] AU. Kagome is the president’s daughter. Reelection is coming up and Inuyasha, the opposing candidate’s son, is told to dig up dirt on Kagome. He digs up more than he bargained for...including someone else’s plan to disrupt the presidency.
1. Another Boring Speech

**_Edit 7/22/05: _Darling fans o****f this story. lol. ****One, I love you guys! lol. Two, I have made some revisions to this story. The plot is still the same, I just fixed some errors and typos (and maybe a couple plot-holes as well). I was re-reading it and found some stuff I could fix... so I did! If you ****haven't read this in a while, I would reread because I made some scene alterations. It was necessary, because it made the story flow easier and some made more sense than previous ones.**

Okay. Brand-new original idea! Hopefully my comp won't toy with me and lose this one too! knocks on wood>

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: _Another Boring Speech..._

Chapter Teaser: The First Lady and her husband were so entrapped in becoming famous and "making the world a better place" that they could not even notice their own daughter's pain.

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- meand thinking; _italics- _emphasis on words

Dedication: **Rozefire**, because she has the most awesome and original fics I've ever read, and (unbeknownst to her) has become a huge inspiration to me. And to **Pline**, because she has tolerated my probably annoying IM's and on top of that, has an amazing Inuyasha story I love.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would distribute him to every country in the world to come on every day, all day on his own television network. :drools:

* * *

_Chapter One: Another Boring Speech..._

"...Have I not proven myself to be an adequate leader? If not more? I have held all of America's best interests at heart, giving people the choice to express their sexuality however they choose to; making abortion a choice for all mothers..."

There was some collective booing at that last statement, but the man at the podium paid no mind, simply continued on. From behind him, Kagome Higurashi could almost see his ego inflating. She had tuned out for most of his speech anyway. But, as it was, he was the current president of the United States,so he could probably be whatever the public wanted him to be, whether an egotistical maniac or a modest gentleman. In this case, it was an elaborate stew of both. His four years were drawing to a close, however, and Kagome, now 15, was growing used to the idea of being the President's daughter. If not for the fact that the other candidate who was running when her father did was a little psycho-ish... (As in Adolf Hitler, world domination psycho-type...) She got the feeling her dad wouldn't have been elected at all. Kagome was twelve when her father first won the election and her comfortable home life soon became a busy life in the public eye. Being judged on fashion, nonetheless. She exhaled when she looked down at her ensemble. Perfect for that seemingly flawless look of a First Daughter; a long sleeved top, a moderate-length black skirt and flats. At least she wasn't dressed like a prostitute. But maybe then, some other aspects to her life could be better understood.

Part of her sincerely hoped her father would win re-election in November, but that was just to make him happy. Another part of herseriously wanted out of the spotlight. All of her "minor little accidents" were constantly hush-hush. It seemed like everything that _could_ tarnish the President's image was falling upon Kagome's shoulders. All were worried of the President's well-being, no one paying any mind to the First Daughter, until, that is, she tried to slip away from conferences, campaigns, and any general meetings her father held. Yep, despite the glamour, being the President's daughter was highly boring.

She glanced sideways and saw Naraku, the Vice President, glaring at her. Kagome looked away quickly, somehow Naraku always seemed to make her intensely uneasy. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him. He was still staring at her, a manic glint in his eye. Kagome, quite fed up with it, fixated him with a steely gaze before he sneered and turned away. She shook her head, an unusual chill creeping down her spine. Ever since this presidency had began, Naraku had been out to get her, she was sure of it. She _knew_, matter-of-fact, due to some... circumstances... 'I'm not going to think about it...' Kagome told herself. She turned her attention to her brother, Souta. He, too, looked bored out of his mind, sitting there beside her, but he was humming under his breath. Kagome leaned a little closer to him, trying to listen.

"Ba da dum. Da da dum. Da da da dum, da da da da da dum..."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she recognized the tune. Ever since their father had become president, actually even before that, Souta had been obsessed with secret agents. He had watched _Spy Kids_ at least 20 times now, as well as the sequel and the third part to it. That explained why the child was humming the all-too-familiar theme to _Mission Impossible_. Well, it was understandable from Kagome's view. He currently had _Agent Cody Banks_ permanently lodged in the DVD player (not literally of course!) in the White House "family room".

The "family room" was nothing more than a room, equipped (to Souta's overwhelming delight) with a DVD player and an X-Box, with more than enough movies and games to accommodate each. Souta loved it to death, but Kagome preferred the Rose Room, with its lovely rose-patterned wallpaper and soft pink-colored furniture. It was absolutely beautiful, even though a few years ago she detested the color pink. But it kind of grew on her.

However, Kagome also wielded a few dark secrets. They stay buried deep beneath her happy-as-a-bunny facade. Kagome glanced beside her at her secret service detail. Two faces stood out, amale and afemale. Sango and Miroku. Her only true friends. She only wished she had not hurt them. Sango had been the first to see. Miroku had discovered it after that. But neither, she was somewhat pleased to know, had not found out that it had continued. It was her secret, and no one could drag it from her. Not willingly anyway.

Besides, this would jeopardize her father's campaign terribly. Sango and Miroku could keep this secret from her family, she was sure, but if word got out to the press...or worse, those dreaded tabloids...reporters would have a field day. And President Daddy would not be pleased. Kagome sighed inwardly. The First Lady and her husband were so entrapped in becoming famous and "making the world a better place" that they could not even notice their own daughter's pain. 'Like my pain is ever noticed. No one cares about me.'

Kagome heard a slightly audible _smack!_ from beside her. Knowing immediately what had happened, she leaned forward, to see them better, grinning. Sure enough, Sango was looking daggers at Miroku, who had the firmly planted, pink imprint of an angry female's hand. Three guesses _what_ angry female. 'Never could keep his hands to himself...Well, at least he's more interested in feeling up _Sango_ than me!' Kagome thought to herself, half-listening to her father, wondering when he would be done, trying to suppress her giggles at Miroku's predicament. Kagome crossed her legs, adjusting her skirt. She moved her right foot back and forth in a hypnotizing circle.

Kagome sighed, wiggling her foot. After a moment, she made a few furtive glances around her. Sango, noticing this, nudged Miroku's arm with her elbow. He looked at her curiously and she nodded in Kagome's direction. "Ah." He whispered, just loud enough for Sango to hear, "She's makin' a break for it." But, our dear little lecher spoke louder than intended.

Souta, hearing those words and how they were spoken, was instantly alert. He stopped humming _Mission Impossible_ and began focusing all of his attention upon Miroku, who spoke again, in a higher-pitched voice, _"Chester, AJ, evasive maneuver twelve!"_ Sango rolled her eyes at him. "Miroku, you watch _way_ too many cartoons..." Miroku smiled deviously and replied, in a sing-song voice, "Oddparents, Fairly Oddparents, it flips your lid..." He tapered off as a smile came to play upon Sango's lips as she quietly finished the song, "...when you're the kid with Fairly Oddparents!"

Souta, disappointed, but humored all same was thinking to himself, 'So Secret Agents watch _The Fairly Oddparents_? Darn. And I've been watching _Spongebob_.' Kagome made to slide sneakily out of her seat to move behind Sango and Miroku. Sitting at the end had it's advantages, like slipping behind the Secret Service and out of there. But Sango was one step ahead of her. Or should I say, _behind_ her? For, just as Kagome was half-out of her seat, Sango slid backwards and over a little, blocking her exit.

Recognizing defeat, and succumbing to her ultimate doom of boredom, Kagome sighed and sat back down. 'Stupid press conferences... Dad has no idea what he's talking about anyway...'

* * *

Update coming soon! 

Please review!

Helps me get the chappies out faster to know people are actually reading and enjoying this.


	2. The Grand Plan?

All right! People like it! WOOT!

Kay... before you people even get a chance to read and comment, I KNOW Kouga has issues...(that ought to have you wondering...)

Actually, since he's _already_ weird in my fic...

Kouga might be a little, um... _confused... _if you catch my drift...

and all the readers run...>

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: The Grand Plan?

Chapter Teaser: "_My involvement is crucial?_" Inuyasha repeated incredulously, dropping his "I'm bad" stance to stare at Kikyo, mouth agape. "What the hell are we planning here? _A murder?_"

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my 3 Favorite Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Rogue Pryde** and **Pline**. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...

Kikyo would be **dead**! Six feet under! With **no** hopes of returning!

ahem> That is all.

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Grand Plan?_

"Inuyasha! Get down here you lazy Hanyou!"

'Damn.' The aforementioned hanyou mentally cursed his luck. "What, Kikyo?" He snapped, coming downstairs in a button-down shirt, _un_buttoned, showing one of his many wife beaters, and blue jeans. The girl called Kikyo, her long, raven hair secured in a bun at the nape of her neck and a business-like skirt suit on, gave him a glare. She is Inuyasha's father's secretary/personal assistant. Not to mention, selected for vice president upon winning the election. "Well. For one, why are you wearing jeans?" Inuyasha looked down at his dark blue cargo pants, then back up at Kikyo. As if stating the obvious, he shrugged and replied, "Cuz, I wanna." (typical...)

Kikyo sighed, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Well, after I discuss Kouga with you, you're to go and change into those black slacks." Inuyasha did _not_ refrain from rolling _his_ eyes, and did so while responding incredulously, "_Kouga?_ Please. That _wolf_ has no idea what he's talking about. Dad only hired him 'cause he's demon. That, and Sesshomaru's too busy 'acting' to 'help' the campaign." Kikyo huffed impatiently, trying to hold herself back. How she longed to throttle the little half-blooded, half-wit... She shook her head indignantly.

"Inuyasha," She said in her "warning" tone, promptly making Inuyasha cross his arms and cast his eyes towards the ceiling. "Your father hired Kouga as campaign manager. He has an idea and the _only_ reason I am asking for _your_ approval is because your involvement is crucial. So crucial in fact, that it could mean the success of the campaign."

"_My involvement is_ _crucial?_" Inuyasha repeated incredulously, dropping his "I'm bad" stance to stare at Kikyo, mouth agape. "What the hell are we planning here? _A_ _murder?_"

Inuyasha chuckled a bit insanely after making that statement. It was of course, ludicrous. Kikyo stepped forward, looking hastily around, as if searching for eavesdroppers, "Well. Not a _murder_, per se..." That lit the fuse to one of Inuyasha's _many_ anger bombs, "What the hell do you mean, _per se?_" Kikyo looked a little nervous now, but her voice was steady, "I mean we aren't planning a murder. More of like a..." She tapered off, trying to find the best way to say the next few words without angering Inuyasha further.

Just then, Kouga bustedthrough the double doors. The two stopped arguing to stare at Kouga's, well, _different _ensemble. He was wearing a velvet jacket and pants with a white shirt, all with the Nike symbol emblazoned on them. But the reason Inuyasha and Kikyo were staring was because of the _color_ of the velvet pants and jacket: PINK. Kouga was dressed from head to toe in _pink_. Apparently unaware that his outfit was so shocking, he announced that he had been listening on the other side, and proceeded to finish Kikyo's sentence for her. And boy, did he ever word _that_ sentence wrong...

"More of like... torture and kidnap."

"_WHAT?_"

Kikyo also looked a _tad_ bit shocked to learn this news as well. "Yeah, _what?_" Kouga looked at Kikyo and then scoffed, "Please. You knew all about this." "Not the torturing part!" She hissed. "Whatever. You expect mutt-dog to be capable of getting through it?" Kouga growled, eyeing Inuyasha warily. Inuyasha growled back, and Kikyo stepped in-between them. "Well, Kouga. As brilliant as that is, who _exactly_ are we to kidnap and _what_ would it accomplish?"

Kouga smiled at the girl and then set to pacing back and forth in front of her and the hanyou, index finger extended like Sherlock Holmes when he has discovered something, trying to prove his point (if he actually has one), "Ahem. My _genius_ plan: We are gonna kidnap Kagome Higurashi, aight? The Prez's daughter." He then tried to imitate Kikyo, using words _way_ bigger than his mouth, not to mention his brain capacity, "We will threaten the president with Kagome's imminent demise if he does not comply with our wishes. That should bring the Prez's popularity down, yo."

Did I mention Kouga has a strange affinity for trying to act like he's in the 'hood? "The Prez" is his nickname affiliated with the president, while he _tries_ to end _every _sentence with a word from a rap song. Words such as "yo" or "dawg". The use of "dawg", however, according to Kouga, was completely killed by Randy from _American Idol_. For one whole week, (after Snoop Dogg released his own form of lingo, adding 'izzle' to the end of just about every word) it was even "fo' shizzle".

Kouga's strange proclamation was greeted with silence...

...followed by hysterical laughter on Inuyasha's part.

"Do...you...have..._any_...idea how s-stupid that is?" Inuyasha gasped in-between fits of laughter, as Kouga growled threateningly. The secretary managed a small smile, but it looked more like a grimace, as she said, "You know, Kouga, as much as I hate to admit it..." She tapered off, raising an eyebrow at the doubled over Inuyasha, "...as much as I _really_ hate to admit it...Inuyasha has a point." The half-demon's laughter stopped abruptly, as if his air supply had been cut off. Inuyasha now began coughing and laughing at the same time. He was choking on his own humor, not to mention _shock_ that _Kikyo_ agreed with him on something!

He wasn't even paying a bit of mind to the girl, who was carefully pointing out the flaws in Kouga's "genius plan", using very big words. And he didn't even scoff when Kouga, at another lame attempt to be noticed, used the familiar farewell from _The Terminator_, even copping a fake Australian accent like Arnold Schwarzenegger (sp?) when he yelled, "I'll be back...!"

Instead, as Inuyasha's laughter was dying down, he was wondering what the President's daughter might be doing right then...

And _why_ Kouga wanted to use the _daughter _to bring down the "Prez's" popularity... Dang he should have asked that when he was mocking him...

Fo' shizzle.

* * *

Update coming soon!

Please review!

And...

To the lovely people who have done just that already:

**Black-Rouge-Dapura**: Yay. Laughter...and the angst in my fic comes in... _where_, I wonder? lol. Hope you liked this chappie! Oh, everytime I try to IM you, you aren't on!

**Fireling2007**: Thank you!

**Pline**: Yuppers. Means so much that you read it, since tis partially dedicated to ya! Yes...the secrets... Yup, plural, Oooh Kag has a lot of 'em! Shh.


	3. Cute First Son

And I have three known fans here!

GO ME!

Here's Chapter 3!

(and the angst is coming, soon! I promise. Before it turns _too_ humorous!)

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Cute First Son

Chapter Teaser: That made Sango and Kagome laugh harder, causing Souta to come to drag Miroku away, whispering, "Hurry, or you'll catch it." Miroku looked at the First Son and replied, "Catch _what?_" "The twenty-minute, uncontrollable, I-can't-stop-laughing-at-something-stupid giggle."

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my 3 Favorite Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Rogue Pryde** and **Pline**. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own him. I'm _not_ responsible for Kikyo's existence. :-) Or Inu's cute ears :-( Or the fact that I can only watch it once a week and it _kills me_ when it's a cliffie! -Ahem-

Okay.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Cute First Son_

Souta stared at Miroku, obviously doubting his teaching tactics. "Miroku. Is this a Secret Agent lesson or," --Souta readied his fingers to make quotation marks at the next statement-- "an 'I'm gonna teach you how to grope girls' segment?" Miroku chuckled, ruffling Souta's hair in passing, as he replied, "Ah. And Kagome said you weren't smart..." Souta stood there for a moment, then realized something, "Hey!" He cried indignantly, running to Miroku, leaping onto his back, effectivelyknocking him off balance as they both tumbled to the ground.

Miroku and Sango are personal Secret Service agents to Kagome, but they have also grown quite fond of Souta. They were "like family" to the children, and therefore were allowed to stay with them, like normal friends. "Good for publicity...Secret Service who are like family..."- Those were the President's exact words. As long as they still had means of communicating with the Secret Service if worst came to worst, they were allowed to remain with the First Children 24/7 if they wanted to. And they wanted to.

"Frankie Muniz is teaching me better than you are!" Souta yelled, giving Miroku a noogie as payback as he turned back to the DVD player and un-paused it. _Agent Cody Banks_ resumed play. Souta began munching on popcorn, missing his mouth at times and dropping kernels into his Spiderman-pajama-clad lap. Miroku brought himself to his feet and looked at the door to the Rose Room. It led straight out of the "family room" and into that pink monstrosity...

Exactly where Sango and Kagome currently lurked...

Kagome flipped through the channels on the television in the Rose Room, while her little German Shepherd mix puppy, Shippo, bounced around next to her on the bed. 'Typical. 500 channels, but nothing to watch...' She thought to herself. She was in a pair of Americana pajamas; a red and white striped tank top with dark blue silk pants stitched with tiny silver stars. She finally flipped to a news broadcast, showing a previously recorded campaign run.

She hadn't known the other candidate for president was a demon. "Kay. I knew you had to be over 35 to be President. And an official U.S. citizen, of course, because I wouldn't be here if Dad hadn't been born and lived in America. But I thought you at least had to be human?" Kagome asked Sango, who was lounging in a pink armchair next to the bed, reading a magazine andwearing a black t-shirt and matching pants as pajamas. She didn't look too thrilled to be in a pink-themed room.

Sango looked up from _Seventeen _up at the TV, then back at Kagome, "Oh. Glad you asked. Well, demons, half-blooded or full-blooded, were shunned for a time, but they are now the epitome of 'cool'. When one of the world's most famous actors, Sesshomaru, was found to be full demon, they made it, like, one of those overlooked things." Kagome stared at her, wondering how she could memorize all of that and sound exactly like a reporter or something. Sango noticed this and said, "What? It was all on a documentary on _A&E_ last night, when there was nothing on. Sesshomaru popped on the screen, and if anything, I watched just to see if they'd show any more pictures."

Kagome nodded, thinking of the somewhat-cute (and somewhat-older) actor with the deep voice and the fluffy stuff always over one shoulder. "Right. The one everyone calls 'Lord'. So Demons are entitled to become President if they want?" Sango nodded, "Yup. If they're over 35 and a legal U.S. citizen." Kagome shrugged, turned her attention back to the TV, and stopped.

A boy behind the man speaking on TV, looking as bored as Kagome had yesterday, caught her eye. She was about to say something when Sango got there first, "Now _that_ would make a very cute First Son. Hmm. _Is_ that his son?" Kagome laughed and replied, "You see what I see, then?" Sango nodded, a devilish grin playing on her lips, "That long white hair. Those golden eyes. Hmm, not to mention those darling little doggie ears!" Kagome giggled, turning slightly to scratch Shippo's own "darling little doggie ears". "Too young to be his brother, unless Mummy _really_ liked spacing out childbirths. But then again... His dad _is _a demon. He could be like 500 years old for all we know." She found herself saying aloud.

Sango nodded, moving over to sit on the bed next to Kagome, looking at the TV set interestedly. Kagome nudged her, and whispered dramatically, "But what about Miroku?" Sango's eyes flipped to Kagome, extremely wide, as a pinkish blush crept upon her cheeks. But she answered defiantly, "What _about_ Miroku?" Kagome grabbed a pillow from behind her on the bed and playfully whacked Sango on the head with it. Sango gave her a comically bewildered look as Kagome giggled and replied, "Oh, puh-lease Sango! You two are so remarkably obvious, even if he _can't_ keep his hands to himself!" At those words, such a bright blush came to the Secret Service agent's cheeks, that Kagome fell backward in a fit of giggling.

The lecher in question came to see what all the giggling was about.

He looked to the television screen to see a close-up of the candidate's son. "Ah. Checking out the competition are we?" That made Sango and Kagome laugh harder, causing Souta to come to drag Miroku away, whispering, "Hurry, or you'll catch it." Miroku looked at the First Son and replied, "Catch _what?_" "The twenty-minute, uncontrollable, I-can't-stop-laughing-at-something-stupid giggle." He replied knowledgeably as he pulled Miroku by the arm. A Miroku who was staring at Sango's smile...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kay. New plan, yo."

"This better be good, Kouga."

"Oh, it is dog boy..."

"Lemme guess, fo' shizzle ma rizzle?"

"Ha. Ha. So funny." Kouga replied blandly, staring at Inuyasha, who was sitting down in a chair behind a desk. He was leaning back in it and had his feet propped up upon the desk. "Okay, Inu. Your job is to get close to Kagome. And then you dig up dirt on her..."

"...Find the skeletons in her closet..." Kikyo interrupted, her eyes flitting back and forth between Kouga and Inuyasha. They had almost forgotten she was there, she had been so quiet. Or maybe they had been too busy trading insults to actually notice her. Either way, they looked at her for a moment as if now really seeing her, then turned back to growling at each other.

Kouga looked a little annoyed by the interruption, but he continued anyway, "And then we sell it to the tabloids. Prez's popularity will be down faster than you can say, _'Doggy Fizzle Televizzle'_."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga, his amber eyes registering some mockery. "First of all, what makes you two think she even _has_ 'skeletons in her closet'?"

Kikyo laughed bitterly, sending involuntary shivers up Inuyasha's spine, "It's the so-called 'perfect family'...someone's going to have an issue or a flaw somewhere..."

"No one's perfect." Inuyasha said, more to himself than anyone. 'Including me,' He found himself thinking.

_'So how am I gonna pull this off?'_

_

* * *

_

Update coming as soon as I know people enjoy this!

I have three fans, I'm not completely worthless! (Btw- Kagome meets Inuyasha next chappie!)

Please review!

And...

To the lovely people who have done just that already:

**Black-Rouge-Dapura:** Here's the next chappie!

**Fireling2007:** I wrote more!

**Pline:** Ah. A little thing called suspense! Kouga, yes he's weird. I don't like Kikyo either, but I refrained from killing her. And that's a big strain. Yes, I just _had_ to add that to the end!


	4. Doggie Collision Course

Chapter Four!

Ibit angsty...

There's a _lot_ more to be dealt with later.

Inuyasha meets Kagome!

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Doggie Collision Course

Chapter Teaser: "Have we met before? Because I think I've seen your face somewhere... Unless it was in my dreams?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Jeez. And I thought _you_ were bad, Miroku..." Sango coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Miroku stiffened. "At least I don't look like a cross-dressing Eminem." Kouga looked down at his outfit. Once again, he was all decked out in pink. Pink Nautica sweats, pink beret, pink and white Reeboks...

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my 3 Favorite Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Rogue Pryde**, and **Pline**. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...ohhh the things I would DO if I owned Inuyasha...  
-evil laughter- I mean... of _course _I don't own Inuyasha! _Whatever _gave you _that _idea?

* * *

_Chapter Four: Doggie Collision Course_

"C'mon Shippo! Here, boy!"

Kagome sighed as the little German Shepherd mix bounced ceaselessly around her feet, dodging her every attempt to catch him and snap the leash to his collar. "Shippo!" Kagome said in a voice so much resembling a growl that Sango laughed. Kagome glared at the girl, who was out of her normal Secret Service clothing as to not attract attention while Kagome walked Shippo. Not to mention, she was carefully avoiding the situation, which didn't help Kagome's already stressed mood.

Sango watched as Kagome finally caught the frisky little pup. She clasped the leash to a metal loop on his collar and held him in her arms. She blew a stray hair out of her face as Shippo licked her cheek in a effort to win the -"Oh, I can't punish him! He's too cute!"- vote. It worked. Kagome laughed and scratched his ears as she turned towards Sango. The innocent laugh was soon replaced by a devilish grin.

Puzzled by her friend's change in expression, Sango put her hands on her hips, about to ask what she looked so evil for. But all was made clear as she felt an all-too-familiar feeling on her derriere. The screech could probably be heard by tourists at the top of the Washington Monument.

_"MIROOOOOKKKKKUUUU!"  
_  
A resounding _slap!_ concluded Sango's furious tirade, which had included words not recommended for little children to hear _or_ repeat. Miroku muttered something about it being "worth it". "Perverted monk." Sango muttered back. Miroku raised his eyebrows, since when was he a monk? "Monk?" He questioned, giving her a classic bemused expression. "You act like one. Though perverted, you have the attributes of a monk; you focus on your Secret Service duties as if practicing a religion, you practically have a monastery in your room..."

"Sango..." Kagome said, shaking her head. "You watch too much _A&E_..."

"Five hundred channels, and nothing to watch." Was her reply.

Miroku began contradicting Sango's statement, using explanations even _he_ couldn't begin to fathom.

A small grin came to Kagome's lips as she watched the oblivious "couple". But the smile was wiped from herface as quickly as it had comeas she realized something. 'I don't have anyone like that. Souta is wrapped up in being James Bond. Sango and Miroku don't act like it, but they do really like each other. And they're always there for each other, whether they realize it or not.' Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought this. 'No one wants me. I'm just as worthless and unwanted as...as _he_ said...' A vindictive emphasis was placed on the pronoun as Kagome thought it, her eyes narrowing, tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes.

"Kagome?"

With a small gasp, Kagome began hurriedly blinking her tears back. She pulled her long sleeve to wipe the ones that managed to slip out off of her cheeks. She turned to face Sango and Miroku, both whom looked concerned. Her tears threatened to erupt again, but her little negative fairy protested, 'It's not _true_ concern, they get _paid_ to _look_ concerned.' Kagome mentally kicked herself. But her happy-as-a-bunny facade had returned, and she replied, almost happily, "Let's go to the park!"

_Almost_ Happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked through the park, slightly disgruntled. First, his ex-girlfriend becomes his father's Vice President. Now there's supposedly some "secrets" within the other campaign through the President's daughter. Then, they come up with the stupid plan of _him_ being the one to "dig up dirt" on her. What made them think that he could accomplish this? And now?

"You meet her in the park, yo. Don't worry, she'll be there. She _always_ walks her dog on Fridays. I got a plan for you to meet, aight?" Inuyasha mimicked him, making wild rap hand gestures and making his voice slightly higher-pitched. 'Why the heck did Kikyo have to be so freaking smart and _political_? She's the same age as me! Well,a year older now, she just turned eighteen. Actually what did I see in older women? Younger women are better.' His thoughts broke off when he saw someone walking on the path across from him, on the other side of the park. "Kikyo?" He breathed, watching the girl. Then he realized something.

It _couldn't_ be Kikyo. One, her hair was almost never down from her severe buns; and this girl's was down, wavy tendrils flying over her face and shoulders in the light wind. Also, Kikyo would never be _outside, enjoying herself_; she was always _inside, working_. And this girl just seemed, so... full of life. Kikyo always struck him as half-living. There, but not really enjoying the stay, wishing she were elsewhere. Though, he had to admit, she bared a striking resemblance to her. If anything, they could be twins, but this girl looked a tad younger, maybe even by a year or two. Kikyo just turned eighteen last month, and he was seventeen. So that had to make this girl either sixteen or maybe even fifteen. Then he began to wonder how he had determined all of that, just by looking at her.

'Wait a minute. Why am I analyzing this girl instead of looking for Kouga's signal?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Another little voice piped up in the back of his mind, 'Because, you thought she was pretty.' Dazed, Inuyasha mentally replied, 'No, not pretty. She's simply...beautiful...' Then he realized what he had just thought. And _then_ he spent a good five minutes trying to convince _himself_ that's not what he thought, so that he could convince _other people_ that that _wasn't_ what he thought. Because then that would mean he found _Kikyo_ beautiful, and he just found her _strict_ and _annoying_ at best. He had found her beautiful at one time, but _not_ anymore. She was too...too...

His steadily more confusing thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kouga's "ladies man" voice. Then he realized he had still been walking forward without even realizing it. He looked for the source of that annoyingly smug voice, and found it. Right next to that Kikyo look-alike. Inuyasha, wanting to see Kouga slapped, ran towards them, but stopped short a couple feet of them, concealed behind a tree.

Now what was his signal? 'He was supposed to act like he was hitting...on... her... What the hell!"

A realization somewhere inside him brought him to a shocking conclusion. _'The girl I was checking out? Kikyo's friggin' twin is the President's daughter!'  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------

"Have we met before? Because I think I've seen your face somewhere... Unless it was in my dreams?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Jeez. And I thought you were bad, Miroku..." Sango coughed, trying to hide her laughter. Miroku stiffened. "At least I don't look like a cross-dressing Eminem." Kouga looked down at his outfit. Once again, he was all decked out in pink. Pink Nautica sweats, pink beret, pink and white Reeboks...

"Gosh I don't think _Barbie _owns that much pink..." Kagome said, raising her eyebrow. Kouga was flicking imaginary lint off of his jacket.

Sango added her two cents in, "Careful, Miroku, you might be insulting his celebrity crush." Kouga, still analyzing his wardrobe, absentmindedly replied, "No. I prefer Justin Timb-!" Kouga's eyes grew very wide. He hurriedly tried to cover up his faux pas, "Er lake! Lake! Have you seen the timber by the lake?" He stopped sputtering, his face now beginning to match the color of his clothing. The trio shared a wide-eyed look, then all three of them simultaneously burst into uncontrollable laughter. You could just hear Kagome through her laughter, "Ooh...Look out...Britney...you got...competition...!"

Kouga growled and while the three were doubled over in laughter, Kouga's eyes found Inuyasha. The wolf demon growled more as he saw Inuyasha cracking up. When he finally looked up, it was to see a very angry Kouga. Kouga held up two fingers, indicating "two minutes". Inuyasha nodded. Kouga looked at the two girls and the guy. Still laughing. 'Aight, now it ain't that funny. Was it?' He spied Kagome's hand, loosely hanging onto Shippo's dog leash. He put his plan into action.

_Three... _

Two...

One!

All of a sudden, Shippo's leash was whipped from Kagome's grasp. She gasped and looked up in time to see "Britney's competition" running down the walkway, Shippo in tow. "Hey!" She yelled.

"STOP HIM! HE STOLE MY DOG!" Kagome screamed, pointing towards him.

That was Inuyasha's cue.

With lightning speed, he charged Kouga to the ground, careful not to squish the little puppy. He grabbed the leash in his left hand and promptly began punching the daylights out of Kouga with his right. When he was sure the wolf was at least dazed, he stood, gave him a kick for good measure, and set to taking the dog back to the President's daughter.

He stopped as he caught sight of the boy with her.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

Miroku looked up, and his jaw dropped, "Inuyasha?"

--wanted to leave it there, but I already told ya'll that Kag and Inu were gonna meet, and besides, these things are a lot shorter on than on my word program!--

"You two know each other?" Sango asked, as the two boys looked in awe at each other. Kagome just stood there, mouth open, but at a loss for words. Had they been long-lost girl friends, they probably would've hugged. Kagome looked from Miroku to Inuyasha. Her gaze lingered on Inuyasha and she finally found her voice.

"You're the other candidate's son!"

Inuyasha looked at her, as if just now noticing her. "And _you're_ the president's daughter." He said in mock realization. Kagome pursed her lips, clearly annoyed. Miroku smiled and said, "Small world, hm?" Sango and Kagome exchanged a _look_ and then turned back to the two boys. "So how exactly do you two know each other?" Sango questioned. Miroku explained.

"We went to middle school together. Inuyasha was a inconsiderate, egotistical, all-around jerk and bullied me. Well, until he learned how good of a prankster I was. Then he got all _buddy-buddy_ on me."

"Feh. You were so easy to torture, perve. Is he still a perve?"

Sango nodded fervently. "Very much so."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He _did_ seem to have an egotistical air about him. But he did save her dog, which he seemed to remember just then, and handed her the leash. "Thanks for saving Shippo." She said, trying _not_ to get lost in those golden eyes. She shook her head.

"Feh. Kouga's a jerk."

"You _knew_ the guy?" Gee, Sango's real good at picking up on stuff, isn't she?

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. They weren't supposed to know that he knew Kouga. That would lead to awkward questions, unless he could pull it off. Or Miroku opened his big mouth. Whichever.

"Kouga...I remember Kouga...He was an even bigger bully than you were. No surprise he's _still_ a jerk. Then again, _you _probably are too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mentally _thanked_ his luck. And Miroku's timing.

"Hey!"

"Miroku... I would run..." Kagome advised, seeing the manic glint in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

scene change

"He _actually_ beat you up?" Kikyo asked, bemused.

Kouga just growled, holding an ice pack to his black and swollen eye.

"It was part of the act." She tried to reassure him.

Kouga glared at her and replied, "He knows one of her Secret Service agents."

Kikyo sighed. "We're doomed." Ah, _so _much faith they have in our little hanyou!

An evil smirk came to Kikyo's lips and Kouga raised an eyebrow at her, shifting the ice pack to his left hand. His right one was getting numb.

"So...I hear you have a crush on Justin Timberlake..."

* * *

Update coming soon! 

Please review!

And...

To the lovely people...er, _person_who has done just that already:

**Black-Rouge-Dapura:** I'm glad you and Miss-can't-lie-to-myself Manda liked it too. Here's the whole chappie! Finished and extremely **funny _not _mean **Kouga-bashing!


	5. The Unlikely Accomplices

Chapter Five!

Certainly been long enough, hm?

Sorry, I was at my cousin's house for, like, four days. Tons of fun, but my story is saved on my computer, not hers. To make up for it, this chapter is long. Well, long on my word program anyway. :)  
(I can't make anime smilies, stupid editing tool won't let me. Grr.)

BTW- Wasn't the word 'fanfiction' in written in green?

Now it's in red! Inu's color!

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: The Unlikely Accomplice(s)

Chapter Teaser: "You know, I have an extra leash. Do I need to contain another little puppy?"

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; italics- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my 3 Favorite Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Rogue Pryde** and **Pline**. My inspiration. Lol, isn't it scary?

Disclaimer: --Insert witty disclaimer here-- But I am happy to say Cartoon Network brought him back to weeknights! Woot! I see Inuyasha five nights a week now! Granted it's 12AM on Saturdays and 12:30AM on Mondays-Thursdays. But still! They brought it back! --screams and dances around the room in happiness--

* * *

_Chapter Five: The Unlikely Accomplice(s)_

The vice president was not a happy camper.

"Inuyasha, the other candidate's son, has _met_ _Kagome_." A sneer distorted his already un-charming features as he spoke her name. 'Problem child.' Naraku thought to himself. The visitor in his office at this time, a young man, regarded his facial change coolly. And also showed his own distaste at the name mentioned before the president's daughter. Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed slightly and his nose turned upward a little.

"All right, my unlikely, possibly unwilling, accomplice." Naraku began, eyeing his visitor up and down. The visitor simply stared at him, not a glare, just noting his presence. (Oooh. Is it cold in here, or is it just me?) "I want out of this measly second-base job. This suffocating workspace. Away from this ill family. I want that demon to become president."

"You realize, that in the effect that the demon does become president, you will ultimately _lose_ your status?" The visitor noted, eyeing the vice president warily.

"_Your father_ can run a country, not to mention _my life_, better than Higurashi can."

"This could affect my career." The visitor replied sharply.

"Sesshomaru," (gasp! Now who saw _that_ coming?) Naraku growled. "Sure it could. Only if you get caught." Sesshomaru merely kept his cold gaze locked on this vice president who seemed determined to throw his career down the toilet. Then Naraku began speaking. Again.

"Now, here's the plan..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had taken to following Kagome and the others around the park. His excuse was, "That jerk of a wolf might come back." Sango thought it was sweet, Miroku found it funny, and Kagome, well, Kagome was a little annoyed. Ok, so maybe she found it the tiniest bit sweet, but still, it was kinda weird...

So, she decided to have some fun.

"You know, I have an extra leash. Do I need to contain another little puppy?"

Sango snorted, trying not to laugh. Inuyasha growled, which caused _Kagome_ to giggle, which _in turn_, got Sango and Miroku into fits of laughter. (Confusing, much?) Inuyasha and Kagome then began a verbal sparring match that did well in keeping Sango and Miroku entertained.

"Feh." Inuyasha said in reply.

"Is that like 'whatever'? Something you say when you _run out_ of things to say?"

"Feh." He said again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Look, wench, aren't you supposed to be walking a dog?"

Kagome turned to face him. "Well, I _would _but I have another little _puppy_ trailing behind me like he's _lost_."

He then mimicked a high-pitched Valley Girl voice, "_What-ever!_"

"Fine then. I'll steal your word. _Feh_." Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"You can't steal my word! It's mine!" (Wow, amazing logic, hm?)

"Feh. Feh! FEH!" Kagome smirked.

"Wench."

"_Ego-yasha_."

Both Miroku and Sango snorted at Inuyasha's new nickname. Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, then. Get yourself assasinated." (Oooh... that sounds ominous...)

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, whirling to face Inuyasha. Shippo, thinking the order was directed at him, obeyed, plopping down onto the pavement. The three humans looked at Kagome, bemused. She blushed slightly, only earning a faint tinge of pink, but Sango caught it and inwardly grinned.

"What the heck was _that_ supposed to accomplish?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the girl, wondering if her sanity was something he needed to check on in her presumably skeleton-filled closet. Kagome recovered quickly, however.

"I thought you were trained!" Kagome said in mock horror. "The puppy ears and the ability to follow without a leash were dead giveaways." She said coolly, turning on her heel, walking away from him. But Shippo wouldn't budge. Kagome tugged on his leash and he stood, promptly trotting after her.

Inuyasha glared at her retreating back, but all the while, he was finding it harder and harder _not_ to get attached to this girl.

'Stupid emotions...'

--a week later--

"Miroku. Psst! Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, trying to get the Secret Service agent's attention in the dark of night. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself, and shifted behind the bush concealing him. "Mi-ro-ku!" He whispered fiercely, enunciating each syllable through clenched teeth.

Finally, Miroku looked up, and spotted Inuyasha behind a bush.

"Oh. Inuyasha." He said in some surprise. "What do you want?"

Moving from behind the bush, muttering darkly as he headed towards him, Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Miroku, bathed in moonlight. "What do you mean, what do I want? Can't an old friend visit?" Miroku raised his eyebrows, clearly disbelieving.

Silence.

"So. What are you really here for? Gonna make a move on Kagome? But be warned, if you hurt her, Sango will have to hurt you."

Inuyasha was so preoccupied with the fact that a girl would beat him up that he forgot to deny any feelings toward Kagome. "Why will Sango beat me up?"

Miroku snorted. "Yeah, like I'm gonna pick a fight with _you_." He also happened to notice Inuyasha's lack of defense when he mentioned any association with Kagome linked to the hanyou. He inwardly smiled, cunningly devising a plan. Now, if only he could get Sango to help... (I smell trouble...)

He realized Inuyasha had said something and he had missed it entirely. "Huh?"

Inuyasha growled. It had taken him a moment to get the words out right, and now he's going to have to repeat them? He mentally cursed Miroku. "I said...is there anything, you know, that would be, like, a gold mine to the media?" 'God, that sounded so stupid.'

Miroku was slightly suspicious, but he played dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...does Kagome have any- '_issues_' -that would be, um, not good if they got out? You know, becauseI want to..." He fidgeted slightly, feeling the perspiration under his arms, "...protect her."

"Right..." Miroku said. "You just meet the President's daughter, what, a week ago? And you already want to protect her. Moving a bit fast aren't you?"

Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku started again, "And, considering that you're the other _candidate's_ son, doesn't wanting to know about Kagome's, erm, _'issues' _seem a bit, I dunno... _suspicious?"_

Inuyasha stared at him, blinking furiously. Miroku sighed and then answered Inuyasha's question, a sweatdrop forming on his temple.

"No. For once we actually have a perfect family without a major flaw. Talk about irony."

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha could think of to say. "Are you sure?" He ventured.

It was here Inuyasha would find himself in trouble. Miroku had a sly way of making casual conversation, then speaking rapidly, inserting tricky questions. Enter subject change.

"So, what have you been doing all these years?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha went for the most likely approach. "Nothing." He snorted.

"Oh. Me either. Well, except for this whole job and everything. But other than that, I haven't done much of anything. Nothing important anyway, oh, except hitting on women, but that's to be expected. But you're here on a mission aren't you?"

Inuyasha pretty much spaced out during Miroku's little speech, and unconsciously answered, "Yeah. I'm on a secret mission. Quite dumb really."

"Oh. How so?" Miroku tried not to laugh, he knew it would break Inuyasha out of his reverie and he would know nothing more than he did now. Namely that Inuyasha was on a mission. Which was obvious. Inuyasha was not one for subtlety.

"Oh, I gotta get close to the president's daughter and find out about her past. Y'know if there's any..." Inuyasha suddenly realized what he was doing, but kept speaking slowly to make sure he wasn't hearing things, "...skeletons...in her...closet...Oh man!" Inuyasha bit his tongue and kicked the dirt, cursing.

There was a pause.

Inuyasha nervously looked at a smugly triumphant Miroku while running a hand through his long silver hair. "You, uh, you aren't gonna turn me in are you?"

Miroku smiled (almost mischievously) and replied, "No, of course not. I sense a '_frisson_' between you and Kagome. I'd hate to break it away before anything, ah, _develops_."

Inuyasha stared at him, then promptly sputtered, "W-what?"

Miroku shrugged, replying, "Sango's been reading _All-American Girl_ by Meg Cabot (a/n-awesome chick book!). I picked up some new words. Frisson being one of them."

Inuyasha smirked, "You mean you read something _besides_ 101 Greatest Pick-Up Lines? You were even reading _that_ in _the sixth grade!_"

Miroku, out-of-the-blue, pointed to a balcony. "That's her bedroom, Romeo." Then he turned around. The Secret Service agent sighed and called over his shoulder as he walked away, "Can't deny the _frisson_ Inuyasha!"

"Stupid lecher..." The hanyou muttered, looking up at the balcony Miroku had pointed out, before inadvertently kicking a stone as he started to leave the White House grounds; vaguely wondering if a "frisson" actually did exist between him and Kagome...

No. No way. He started to leave, following Miroku. Then he turned back, staring up at the balcony.

He shrugged and made to follow Miroku out again. But something was nagging at him. Inuyasha turned on his heel, heading back towards the White House, taking Miroku's little hint with him. He looked up at the balcony again. A line from a play popped into his head. No doubt due to that Miroku's comment. Smiling slightly, he said it aloud.

"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

He was startled to hear an answer... Or, really, more of a continuation...

* * *

Update coming soon!

Please review!

And...

To the lovely people who have made me day and reviewed my crazy fic:

**CaribMiko03:** Kouga is a lovely little fruitcake. Thanks for reviewing! I have a new reviewer, this is awesome!

**WinterBlossom/YukiSakura:** I had to put that in there. I like Kouga...most of the time... It's Kikyo I can't stand. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!I have a new reviewer, this is awesome!

**Pline:** Yes...Kouga is disturbing, yet I love how I portrayed him... I fall out of my chair _writing _it. Fanfiction dot net is back on track...which means I can review your chapter! Look for it! And I hope you like this chapter!


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter Six!

I updated quick! Maybe I'm being like **Pline** and getting un-lazy?

Yeah, sure, and Inuyasha's a radiant little bowl of sunshine...

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Romeo and Juliet

Chapter Teaser: Inuyasha, hearing her voice, instantly felt warmed inside. Surprisingly, he ignored the "idiot" half of his brain (for once) and went with that hidden (way deep down) romantic-like charm. Whereas, the "idiot" half seemed to mock his decision. (He has confusing thoughts, doesn't he?)

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my 3 Favorite Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Rogue Pryde** and **Pline**. Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own him, her, or them. I don't even own the awesome ending theme music. Well, I own a CD with all of them on it, but _technically _I don't own the _songs..._lol

* * *

_Chapter Six: Romeo and Juliet_Kagome sat in her room, thinking. Inuyasha's words were ringing through her ears.

-- "Fine, then. Get yourself assassinated." --

Had there been some hidden clue there? Was someone really out to get her? Was he out to get her? Or worse, her father? 'And now that Miroku has a, well, somewhat of a friend...will I only have Sango? Will Sango even stick around if Miroku goes places with Inuyasha? Or will she trail around to keep Miroku's wandering hands from doing just that? And Shippo...?' She then remembered Shippo was downstairs in the kitchen, begging for food. 'He'd choose food over me any day.' She thought to herself.

Her fingers itched to close around a familiar object. But she couldn't really risk it. She stared at her arms. There were scars lining her forearms, here and there, scattered haphazardly, some dangerously close to the noticeable vein in her wrists. The scars had nearly faded; more recent ones were tinted a reddish-pink, while others shone an ominous-looking white, and others only she could see. The reason she could see the ones that had disappeared or nearly disappeared was because she knew where to find them... because she inflicted them.

She flopped down on her bed, letting an agitated groan escape her. She felt the need, the dire urge to bring the blade to her skin, to punish herself for being so worthless. Stress became her mortal enemy during this Presidential duration, while a box of razor blades found in an old storage room proved to be her closest friends. Ones that were there all the time, simply waiting. Once in a while, when the "method of self-release" as she so called it, had been halted for a long duration of time, she often found herself within eyesight of a blade. And it sat there, more than likely within arm's reach, mocking her, daring her to pick it up. The sharp objects brought comfort, but they were also there to administer punishments when needed. She felt as if she needed a punishment now, though not sure as to why.

Kagome willed her thoughts to be gone. It wasn't the fact that she had done it many times before that scared her about it. The scars close to her veins didn't even scare her that much. What scared her was her ability to think about it rationally, envision it so calmly, as if it were an everyday thing, such as taking out the trash.

The breeze blew through her balcony doors, which were ajar. It was a warm summer night, crickets chirping, leaves rustling, a voice speaking...

Wait a minute...a voice!

'That's strange,' She thought to herself, sitting up on her bed. Edging towards the balcony, she heard movement below. Then she heard a soft voice (carried nonetheless by the wind) recite a line from a play she loved. A play she had tried out for in her high school last year, before her parents hired a tutor. A play where some girl named Kikyo got the lead. Kagome was the understudy, but also an extra; an extra that had to get killed in a fight scene, with a plastic sword, and a packet of ketchup for blood. 'Cheap school plays...' Kagome resented the fact that she lost the part and after Opening Night, had punished herself dearly for not being good enough. When the voice spoke, Kagome instantly had the entire play flooding back into her memory...

_"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

It struck her odd to hear a boy's voice speak the line, especially one filled with humor, as if he had remembered a funny memory concerning the line. But, she transpired, in Shakespeare's day, the men played all the parts, for the women were not allowed onstage. 'Who could it be?' she wondered. Miroku was the first name that popped into her head, but she doubted he read Shakespeare. In fact, the last book she saw him with had something to do with "The World's Greatest Pickup Lines" and "How Not to Get Burned". Inspired, but wanting to remain unseen, (whether it was Miroku or not) Kagome hid behind the pink curtains and let her own voice be carried by the wind. She spoke with emotion, that which Kikyo had lacked when reciting the lines.

_"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

She surprised herself by remembering the entire line and listened anxiously for "Romeo's" response, still pondering exactly who it was...

Inuyasha, hearing her voice, instantly felt warmed inside. Surprisingly, he ignored the "idiot" half of his brain (for once) and went with that hidden (way deep down) romantic-like charm. Whereas, the "idiot" half seemed to mock his decision. (He has confusing thoughts, doesn't he?)

Her balcony was the one in the middle of the rotunda, right in the middle of the six columns, in the back of the White House. (you know, the rounded part they show in movies and such) He noticed ivy wrapped around one of the columns beside her balcony. An interesting idea crept into his head and he took a running leap, clutching on to the vines. He was also struggling to remember the rest of the lines from this scene. 'Why didn't I pay attention in Literature?' He thought angrily. Then getting sidetracked, he looked at the ivy. 'I hope this isn't poison...' Inuyasha struggled to remember the rest of Juliet's line...but it just wasn't coming to him. He did, however, remember that Romeo spoke to himself at this point. He started speaking, slightly louder that Romeo would, so that "Juliet" could hear.

_"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Kagome, it seemed, could recite this scene with amazing clarity and feeling.

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.  
O, be some other name! What's in a name?  
That which we call a rose,  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title.  
Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

'Yes, you would smell as sweet.' He thought, inhaling as he closed his eyes, taking in her soft scent from a distance. It smelled like roses mixed with a sweet crisp scent of rain. Inuyasha climbed higher up the column, (which was surprisingly easy to climb) but he was still only halfway up when he remembered Romeo spoke again. He was a little glad he seemed to have paid a tiny bit of attention in Literature...

_"I take thee at thy...word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I'll never be Romeo."_

Kagome was now very curious as to who her mystery Romeo was. She pondered this as she spoke the next line, moving about her room as if on stage. She only wished she had on an elegant gown like Juliet.

_"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?"_

She waited for him to speak again...refusing, however, to believe that she was enjoying herself. Though, without her say, his voice seemed to capture her hearing, as well as her heart, and she listened intently to his voice, trying to recognize it...

Inuyasha could actually make a connection with the next lines and how it pertained to their very predicament. 'Irony.' He thought to himself, as he carefully tried to place the next few lines.

_"By a name  
I know not how to tell yo-thee who I am:  
My name, dear... girl, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an...enemy... to thee;  
Had it been written, I would tear the words."_

He seemed to have forgotten part of it halfway through and improvised. It angered him that he didn't have it quite memorized like Kagome did. He climbed higher up the pole, itching to get closer to her.

'Waiiiit a minute...' His brain seemed to screech to a halt, as if he pulleda brake. In result, he slid down the pole a little.

'I'm supposed to be getting close to her, not reciting doomed plays.'

Another voice seemed to argue that point, 'That is a form of getting close to her, you idiot. She knows the play...There's a start to conversation. Flow with it. Worry about the fact that you like her later.'

'Yeah, okay...' The first voice seemed to agree, until the words sunk in, 'Hey! I do not like her!'

Kagome suddenly realized that she recognized that voice. She had heard it replayed in her mind over and over again. A shocked hand came to her mouth. She decided to change the words in the next few lines, to see if she was right.

_"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not... Inuyasha and a Hanyou?"_

A shock ran through him so quickly, he thought he might fall off the pole. He knew the game was up and he should admit that it was him. But he found himself wondering if Kagome had wanted him to be caught off-guard, or that she simply took a guess. Either way, he found himself saying another line from the play, this time, with full honesty.

_"Neither, fair Kagome, if either thee dislike."_

Kagome blushed for three reasons. One, he had called her 'fair'. Two, he had just spent a good half an hour or so with her, directly and indirectly quoting Shakespeare. Three, she had a tiny crush on him, no matter how egotistical he seemed to be. In a rush, she ran out to her balcony to find a silver-haired, doggie-eared Romeo climbing over the rail.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand the plan, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked the demon.

"Yes." He answered, his voice emotionless.

"Then replay it back to me." Naraku ordered.

"I sneak onto the White House grounds, armed, find Kagome's balcony, get to it and shoot her. Thus causing the first assassination of a First Daughter."

"Very good. Now carry it out."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku! You want to do _what?_" Sango nearly yelled.

"_Shh!_ Sango," Miroku whispered, trying to quiet the girl leaning against the refrigerator in the kitchens. Shippo bounced around their feet, begging for nonexistent food.

"I want to set up Inuyasha and Kagome, but I need your help! I _know_ he likes her!"

Sango looked into those violet eyes, all set to reply with a scathing, "No way!" But she found she couldn't do it. His eyes were begging her not to say no, and she obeyed. She couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Okay. But only because I think Kagome likes him too."

"We have to get them together soon, though, before something or someone tries to break them apart..." He replied, a worried tone to his voice.

If only Miroku had known how right he would be...

For no one noticed Sesshomaru on the White House grounds, feet away from Kagome's balcony, a gun in his hand.

* * *

Update coming soon!

Please review!

And...

To the three people who reviewed before I decided to post early:

**Pline**: Ego-yasha. I can't believe I haven't seen that anywhere...it's so perfect. Um, left ya hanging again...sorry! I was caught up watching Inuyasha, so it took a while for me to actually post.

**InuGoddess**: --dazed, extremely wide-eyed look of shock--

That has to be, by far,one of the best reviews I have ever received...As a reward, I went and reviewed your story too!

**daniel-gudman**: I wondered why that sounded weird after I wrote it...I didn't think much about it, but now I see what you mean. Yeah, the point is no one wanted to vote for him, I wouldn't even vote for him (even if I was old enough) but that's before Inu's dad got in this election. (Revised when I edited on 7/21/05)


	7. Time's Running Short

Chapter 7.

For once, it's NOT a cliffie!

Well, not a really, really evil one.

It just kinda stops, not really a cliffie. Unless you're just very curious and you wanna know what happens after that -ahem- _incident._

I just now noticed something...  
All my chapter titles have 3 words in them.  
Odd.

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Time's Running Short

Chapter Teaser: With a startled yelp, much like that of a scared dog, Inuyasha jumped about a mile out of his seat. He then remembered he was sitting in Kikyo's "office" and was supposed to be listening to her, but his thoughts had been elsewhere. On a balcony of the White House, more like. Before his thoughts strayed anymore, Kikyo brought him back to earth...none too gently.

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my three inspirational Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Pline**, and **Rogue Pryde**.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Inuyasha and company,  
Anymore that I own a new Mitsubishi.  
Twenty million other fans can say pretty much the same,  
But I can't even begin to name all their names.  
So until that fateful day comes,  
When Rumiko Takahashi finally succumbs,  
And gives a crazed fan the Tetsusaiga-writing power,  
We must continue to watch the episodes by the half hour.

wow that took me all of 3 minutes...

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Time's Running Short_

In a rush, Kagome ran out to her balcony to find a silver-haired, doggie- eared Romeo climbing over the rail.

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked at him, her heart pounding furiously as she stared into those golden eyes. Kagome saw the depth of those eyes, and she wanted to be a part of them; a part of his happiness. Happiness was not a common emotion for her nowadays. And, inadvertently, through quoting (or misquoting) Shakespeare with her tonight, Inuyasha had made her the happiest she had _really_ been in weeks. Tears filled her eyes, but she was determined not to cry in front of him. Kagome made to raise a hand to her mouth to keep her from crying, and she saw those amber eyes widen ever so slightly. Then they narrowed. Instantly, she lowered her arm back to her side. But he had already caught a glimpse. In slow movements, he reached his hand forward and gently clasped her right hand in his, bringing her arm up to eye level, where he turned it over, exposing her forearm. Exposing the haphazard cuts, both healed and unhealed. Exposing her secrets, her pain, her punishments.

A look torn between confusion, concern, and even slight fear crossed his features.

"What," He began hoarsely, "What happened to your arm, wench?" He added the last word hastily.

Glaring at him, Kagome snatched her hand back (though a part of her didn't want to). "None of your business. I'm _fine." _

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and then, unmistakably flashed with anger. "Fine, wench. I don't give a damn if your arms are all scratched up. You ain't gotta tell me nothing." He turned back toward the balcony, his golden eyed hardened. 'They look like that kid from school's. The one who cut himself and bragged about it. Why the hell would Kagome cut herself? Is that even what it is?' He thought to himself.

Kagome blinked. She was all set withan excuse and was about to begin to feed him a lie about trying to escape the Secret Service by climbing over a barbed wire fence. She was about to either yell at him or tell him to leave, or both, and she stepped forward. Almost instantly,he tensed. He turned slowly around, as Kagome watched him, slightly apprehensive. "Inu-" She stopped speaking when he raised a hand and shushed her. She inched closer to him. "What is it?" She whispered.

Inuyasha said nothing. He could have sworn he smelled his half-brother...

"I better go," He said, turning back to her. A smirk came to his lips as he whispered, yet another line from the tragic play.

"_Good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow..._"

(everybody, all together now, "Awwww!")

Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha, satisfied, jumped down from the balcony, landing on his feet. It seemed to Kagome like a very catlike manner, and it struck her ironic that the "dog" could land on his feet. Once he had ran away and scaled the wrought iron fence, Kagome exhaled deeply. She had almost been found out.

Down below her balcony, Sesshomaru had smelled his half-breed half-brother and decided, ultimately, whether Naraku "approved" or not, to delay the assassination to when Inuyasha wasn't around her.

Little did Sesshomaru know that he would be hard-pressed to find such a time...

--One Month Later--

It had been a month since Inuyasha saw Kagome. _Really_ saw her, anyway. He had made her smile that last night, reciting Shakespeare, but he hadn't seen her smile since then. True, there had been "smiles" but, they were a mask...he could tell when she wore a genuine smile, and he hadn't seen one since their meeting on the balcony. He had been back to the White House frequently, pretending to come to chat with Miroku, but really, wanting to catch a glimpse of Kagome. But the glimpses he caught were not of Kagome. It was her, but recently, she acquired the look of Kikyo, merely half- alive, not enjoying life. And it sickened him. To see her, once so full of life --the exact opposite of Kikyo, no matter how much they looked alike-- on what seemed to him like a constantly downward spiral towards depression. That alone made him want to examine her more closely.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled furiously, slamming her hands on the desk.

With a startled yelp, much like that of a scared dog, Inuyasha jumped about a mile out of his seat. He then remembered he was sitting in Kikyo's "office" and was supposed to be listening to her, but his thoughts had been elsewhere. On a balcony of the White House, more like. Before his thoughts strayed anymore, Kikyo brought him back to earth...none too gently.

"OW! That's ATTACHED!" He yelled as Kikyo tugged one of his furry white dog ears.

"Well then, LISTEN!" She screamed.

"I can't _listen_ if you PULL MY EAR OFF!" He roared, tilting his head wildly in any direction in an attempt to free himself from her grasp.

"You need to get close to Kagome and you need to do it NOW!" She said loudly, yet vehemently, giving his ear one more sharp tug while releasing it.

A low, agitated growl/groan escaped him as he rubbed his ear. "Damn it Kikyo. Don't rush me! I am not like Kouga."

Halfway across the room, Kouga looked up from _The Idiot's Guide to Rap Lingo_. "Of course you aren't," He chided, "I'm one-of-a-kind."

"That's only because your _pack_ was too stupid to breed, _Snoop Wolfie Wolf_."

"Why Inuyasha," Kouga replied, not taking his eyes off his book, "I'm flattered. Snoop Doggy Dogg is my hero."

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha rolled their eyes heavenward and sighed deeply. Then Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's _other _ear, dragged him to the door and pushed him out. Fuming, but glad for an excuse to get away from the Spawn of Satan and her pink-wearing counterpart, he made his way towards the White House. All the while, wondering what this girl had _done_ to affect him so much...

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn it all.' Kagome cursed inside her mind.

She had done it again.

Another soon-to-be scar had appeared on her arm. Except this one was still bleeding, and she was staring at the blood appear in a tiny pool around the long incision. It was making her slightly light-headed. Grabbing for the Kleenex on the bathroom sink, Kagome tore a piece off and pressed it to her cut. A hiss of pain escaped her and she narrowed her eyes at her reflection, taunting herself for being so weak, she threw the tissue paper to the floor. Still glaring at her reflection as if it were her worst enemy, Kagome picked up the razor blade again. Using the corner of the blade end, she poked it into a place just below her wrist and slashed it slowly across, pressing harder into her skin as she went; making a slightly larger cut that intended out of anger. Not caring at all if she bled or not, Kagome exited the bathroom. The wind was raw against her cut, making it sting. 'I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it.' Kagome silently repeated to herself, clenching her teeth.

It was then Sango walked in.

"Hey Kagome." She said cheerfully, oblivious to the girl's now profusely bleeding forearm. A fake smile lit Kagome's features and she responded, "Hello Sango." She put her arms behind her back, hoping she wouldn't see. Sango raised an eyebrow, her expression playful. "Okay...what are you hiding?" Sighing, Kagome held out her left arm. Sango's expression turned grim.

Sango was silent for a moment before she asked why.

Sango (as well as Miroku) were well aware of Kagome's little "habit" and while they had tried to stop it, they couldn't really do anything about it except be there for her. Unless it got of hand. Then they would be sure to take action no matter what.

Kagome sighed, flopping down on her bed, "Naraku." She muttered darkly, "Who else? God. It's like psychological bullying. What? I watch _A&E_ too." She replied to seeing Sango's raised eyebrows and slight smirk, despite the circumstances. She looked at the girl, who was looking very downhearted indeed. But there was something else there. Something different; some emotion she couldn't place... That's not all." Sango replied, finally figuring out what that look on Kagome's face meant, "You miss Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome snorted, but a pink blush was just visible on her cheeks as she replied scathingly, "How can I _miss_ him? He's around practically every day!"

"Key word: _around_. He's _around_ with Miroku. You want him _around you_, don't you?"

There was silence, until Kagome spoke, "Sango, can I tell you something? Girl-to-Girl?" She was wringing her hands together as she sat up on her bed, looking at Sango anxiously.

"Anything." Sango responded, smiling, "But first..." She tapered off, walking to the bathroom. She returned, the box of Kleenex in her hand. "Fix _that_." She said pointedly, gesturing the box towards Kagome's bleeding arm. Grabbing a tissue and wiping her arm hurriedly, she began telling Sango something she could no longer deny.

"I think I might love..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked at the golden-eyed hanyou as he made his way towards him. It was about the third time this week he had come. Not that Miroku was complaining, it was nice to have another guy around besides Souta. It was just he knew Inuyasha was coming to see Kagome and was using him as an excuse.

"C'mon Inuyasha. You know you don't come here every day just to talk to me."

"Miroku," Inuyasha sighed, looking at him, his violet eyes sparkling mischievously, which could only mean bad news, "What are you getting at?"

"You like Kagome. If not love." He said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Have I not made it clear that I only hang around her because I'm supposed to delve her secrets to the world?"

Eyebrow twitching, Miroku replied heatedly, "Have _I_ not made it clear that you won't ever get around to doing it if you keep avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her." Was his witty reply. "And I don't like her."

Sighing heavily, Miroku stood from his comfortable position on the couch. Inuyasha watched him with raised eyebrows as he placed one hand at his heart and had the other one outstretched as he spoke, in this deep romantic- like voice, "Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

'No.' Inuyasha thought as his eyes widened, 'He can't possibly know. He's messing with me. He didn't hear it, did he?'

"Fine then. If that won't convince you." Miroku's voice changed, opting for a slightly higher-pitched voice as he said, "Art thou not Inuyasha and a Hanyou?"

"Damn you Miroku! What did you do? Eavesdrop?"

"Maaaybe..."

A very funny, yet vindictive idea popped into Inuyasha's head, but was nearly sidetracked by Miroku's next comment.

"You did the famous balcony scene. So did you kiss her?"

"No." He replied vehemently, "I'll make a deal with you Miroku."

"Oh really?" Miroku seemed interested in what he had to say.

"_I'll_ admit I love Kagome if _you_ admit you have a thing for Sango."

Now _there_ was a problem.

Miroku smirked. "You said _loooove."_

"Miroku?" Inuyasha began.

"Huh?"

"Run."

--Sango/Miroku shippers, beware the fluff--

Sango raced from Kagome's room, giddy that Kagome had entrusted her with that tiny tidbit. She had admitted it! She loved Inuyasha! She had to tell Miroku, to see if Inuyasha shared Kagome's feelings. She was so preoccupied that she ran into someone in the hallway.

She fell backward with a tiny shriek, landing hard on the linoleum.

"Oh. I am so sorry." She said, rubbing her lower back as she stood.

"No problem. So did she admit it?"

Sango looked up to see that she had ran into none other than Miroku.

"Yes! Did Inuyasha admit it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Well, sort of." Miroku said lightly. 'Don't turn red. Don't turn red.' He told himself. He prepared for Sango's questions.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Well...um...I have to tell...you...something..." He said nervously.

Sango was bemused. She had never seen him nervous. "What, Miroku?" She asked softly, looking up at him, and lowering her hands from her waist.

Violet eyes met dark brown, almost black ones and Miroku lost all motive for being perverted.

"I, um, kinda...I can't explain, really, so don't slap me, please..." He said in a rush as Sango, still trying to figure out what he said, was caught off guard. "Wha--"

He kissed her. On the lips. _Innocently_. Sango broke the kiss, even though she _really_ didn't want to.

"Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" Sango asked him.

"If you think I'm saying, 'For as long as I've known you, I have been in love with you', then _yes_. And before you say a _thing,_any other girls were because I thought you didn't feel the same way. Do you?"

In response, Sango kissed him back, which Miroku took as a 'yes' and as an irresistible opening...

_SMACK!_

"You just _had_ to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

"I got kissed," He replied, removing his hand from his cheek (which he was rubbing to dull the pain), and took Sango's hands in his, continuing his sentence...

"By the girl I love. For once, it was more than worth it."

* * *

(C'mon, once again, all together now, "Awwwww!")

Update coming as soon as its finished. (I'm not really sure how long this story will be. The giant, angst-ridden moment I am so carefully leading up to is in Chapter Eleven.)

Please review!

To three awesome people who reviewed last chapter:

**Pline**: You are _so_ going to kill me before this is over. Yes the balcony thing I thought was too fluffy to resist.

**myinuyasha04**: Yes! I was SO going for original! (I keep thinking that it was this bright green, and now tis red...)

**Starchaser Darknight**: Must I say, first, that that's a cool pen name. Inu has to struggle to quote it...he has a bad memory, lol. But he'll have to struggle with much, much more challenging things in the future. ahem> No, I did _not_ just give a hint. cough>


	8. Putting it Together

Wow...this chapter was not at all hard to write...

But all these little plot puppies keep pawing inside my head, begging to be let out...

So far, I have _four_ little plot puppies in my head.

**1.** An Inuyasha short story, Oceanside Diner. (Which I will post when entirely completed)

**2.** An Inuyasha one-shot.

**3.** A sequel to that Inuyasha one-shot.

**4.** And Visions of the Haunted. (Which I've completely lost motivation for, that lil plot puppy is just lazy.)

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Putting it Together

Chapter Teaser: "Oh that's not true, Kagome. _I_ love you, sweetheart." From of his pocket, he pulled out a bottle. It rattled a bit, as if there were pills inside... and there were.Twisting off the cap, he shook the bottle slightly, and three oval-shaped orange pills fell into his hand. _"Let me help you ease the pain..."_

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my three inspirational Inuyasha writers: Rozefire, Pline, and Rogue Pryde.

Disclaimer:  
I own Inuyasha not,  
For if I did, in Hell Kikyo would rot.  
Kagome would have her hanyou,  
But we would too!  
Because through a deal with a movie company, some authors, and fanfiction dot net,  
A lovely sight 50,000 fans (and me!) will have met.  
All their favorite stories and mine, both AU and non,  
Will grace movie theatres, DVD players, and beyond!  
(cough_allatanaffordableprice_cough)

I loved my last poem so much, I had to try another one!  
reads over> Don't kill me because I rhyme...>

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Putting It Together_

Sango was still reeling over the fact that Miroku had kissed her, that she didn't even notice when Kagome sat down next to her. She pulled up a chair beside the love-struck Secret Service agent sitting on her balcony, staring off into space.

"Yoo-hoo...Sango? Sango!" Kagome said, waving her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Hm? Huh, what?" Sango started when Kagome snapped her fingers right in front of her nose. "Are you on drugs, Sango? If you are, you really should tell me." Sango sighed, a smile paying on her lips, causing Kagome to stare at her friend as if she were delirious. She seemed in a daze. One of those dazes that you always see actresses in movies in when they fall in love with the boy in the story. Suddenly, something clicked into place for Kagome.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Kagome asked and then promptly squealed when Sango nodded her head "yes". "I _knew_ it! I could tell that look anywhere! Is it someone I know?" Sango nodded again and Kagome smiled widely. "Who?"

She turned to face Kagome, her eyes shining bright, and whispered, _"Miroku!"  
_  
Kagome nearly fell out of her chair. "MIROKU!" She half-yelled. Then her voice dropped back down to a dramatically rushed whisper as she spoke again, "So what... Wait.. Did he _kiss_ you?"

In response, Sango blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands.

"I KNEW IT!" Kagome yelled, sending some birds in a tree nearby flying. She lowered her voice. "I _knew_ there was something going on between you two! What did that little genius girl call it in that book...frisson?" (See Chapter 5 if confused) Sango found her voice and replied, "Yes. Oh, Kagome, he said 'I've loved you as long as I've known you'. Is that not sweet?" Kagome smiled sadly and replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "The sweetest thing I've ever heard..."

"SANGO AND MIROKU SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP SOUTA!" Kagome yelled, promptly throwing her shoe at her little brother.

"OWW!"

--Later that day--

Kagome found herself in the bathroom again, the box of razor blades on the sink mocking her. A taunting chorus of voices filled her head...

_"Sango and Miroku are together. Where does that leave you?"  
"You're alone and you know it."  
"The sweetest thing I've ever heard..."_

Those were all thoughts in her own voice, but another voice broke through her own, and in the midst of it all, Naraku's dulcet tones awakened in her subconscious...

_"Let me help you ease the pain..."_

Unbidden, a memory from three years ago began playing in her mind...

--flashback--

Kagome had just been completely ignored by her father. It was the first year of his presidency and he must have been preoccupied, because he didn't even notice her. But Kagome noticed him _not_ noticing, and it hurt her feelings. Instead of confronting him about it, maybe to try and ease her troubled thoughts, she had snuck into the library to find a good book to read to occupy herself.

That was where Naraku found her, curled up in an armchair, a leather-bound copy of Romeo and Juliet in her hands.

"Hello Kagome." He said.

She had not heard him enter, that was how engrossed in the book she was. His voice chilled her to the bone as she looked up into his heartless eyes. Yet, for someone being who didn't feel very loved at the moment, they held warmth, almost _caring_.

"Hello Mr. Naraku," She said quietly.

"Are you okay, Kagome, dear?" He asked her softly, crouching down so that he was eye-level with her. Her small frame seemed to inch away from him, but she was sure it wasn't out of reflex alone. "No need to be afraid, Kagome. It's all right."

Tears pricked the young girl's eyes as she asked him sadly, "Why did Daddy ignore me? And why did Sango and Miroku not even talk to me today? Do you know, Mr. Naraku?"

"You are weak, worthless. No one cares for you. Not even Sango or Miroku. _They get paid to look concerned._ They are only a year older than you, but they think they are so much better because their parents are in the Secret Service and _they're_ training for it. To protect weak people like you. Your parents aren't even paying attention to you."

The tears that had threatened to fall now streamed down her cheeks as she stared at him, her mouth open in shock. "W-What should I do?" She sobbed, "Nobody loves me!"

"Oh that's not true, Kagome.I love you, sweetheart." He hissed malevolently. But the tone was lost to the heartbroken twelve year old. From of his pocket, he pulled out a bottle. It rattled a bit, as if there were pills inside...and there were.Twisting off the cap, he shook the bottle slightly, and three oval-shaped orange pills fell into his hand. _"Let me help you ease the pain..."_

He handed one to Kagome and then popped one into his own mouth and swallowed it dry. A glass of water was on the table next to the lamp and Kagome picked it up. Placing the pill into her mouth, she sipped a mouthful of water and swallowed. It tasted horrible and went down the wrong way, feeling, to her, as if a much larger object was sliding awkwardly down her throat. She stood up, though she didn't really know why. Naraku smiled down at her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He handed the bottle to Kagome, saying, in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Good girl. Now take one whenever you hurt, honey." With that, he left, ignoring her slight swaying. And through blurred vision, Kagome noticed the label on the bottle for the first time before she passed out:

**Stress Formula  
HIGH POTENCY **

With essential amounts of B Vitamins for energy metabolism  
and nervous system health to help you cope with stress.

WARNING: KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN  
RESULTS COULD BE FATAL

--end flashback--

Kagome would never ever forgive Naraku for that. She had passed out and been rushed to the hospital. She couldn't remember a thing when she got out. About a week later she regained her memory, but Naraku had threatened to hurt her and her brother if she told. She also highly doubted her parents would believe that the _Vice President_ tried to kill her.

So she kept it to herself, like the weak, worthless person she was.

Glaring at the razor blades, she took one out of the box, ripped off the protective cardboard covering and brought it to her arm once, twice, three times. In anger, she balled her hand up into a fist, forgetting the blade was in her hand and inducing tears as it cut into her palm.

A loud _thump!_ caused her to gasp, throw the razor blade hurriedly into the sink and stow the box back into the cabinet. In quick movements, she ran a tissue under water and dabbed her cuts clean. Grabbing the plunger by the toilet, Kagome readied herself and flung open the door, moving stealthily, something red caught her eye. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Inuyasha on her balcony, and a moment later, she sunk to the floor in relief.

Inuyasha walked over to her and knelt down, almost falling over when he smelt something curiously strong, almost metallic, like blood. "What were you going to do? _Plunge_ me to death?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kagome said tonelessly, boosting herself up with the plunger, "_Very_ funny." She grunted, straining to pull the plunger back up, but her right hand was slick and painful on the rough wooden handle, due to the cut that had reopened on her palm.

Inuyasha grabbed the handle, "Feh, wench. Lemme help." He was closer to her now, and the scent of blood was thick around her. He was _sure_ it was blood... "No, I got it," She said, pulling up with both hands to no avail. 'I can't let him see my hand.' She thought frantically. Grabbing the handle tightly, Inuyasha wrenched it up with one hand, and with a _pop!_ the suction released. She tried hurriedly to hide her hand from him. But then he saw it, and he dropped the plunger. 'There _was_ blood.' He thought to himself.

"Kagome...you're bleeding..." He said, stepping forward slightly and looking at her right hand. Taking a red handkerchief from his back pocket, he wrapped it around her hand. He was so gentle with it that she closed her eyes. Or maybe that was to stop the tears from falling... "Stupid girl. What did you do?"

She slipped her hand from his reach and walked around him, out to the balcony. "Kagome?" He whispered, joining her to where they recited Shakespeare to each other. Kagome was examining her arms and Inuyasha (unbeknownst to her) was looking over her shoulder. With a sigh, she folded her arms and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Ka-" He started to speak, but first he found, he had to think. Something wasn't right about those cuts, and he was going to find out what.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah?" His voice came out in a strangled whisper as he leaned on the rail, glancing sideways at her.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Feh," He responded, which Kagome took as a 'yes'.

"I've never told anyone this, except Sango and Miroku." She said, looking down, as if she was afraid to look at him.

And he found himself asking, "Are you sure you want to trust me with your secrets?"

She whispered, almost inaudibly, even for him, but he could have sworn that this is what he heard:

"I would trust you with my life."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was pacing the floor of her office, waiting on the phone call from Inuyasha. She was muttering to herself, quite vehemently, and making some suggestive hand gestures. Kouga, on the other hand, had his eyes glued to the television. A Music Video Marathon on _BET_, more like. Every once in a while, he would pause it, peel himself off the leather sofa, and try to copy the dance moves from the most recent video. Ah, the power of _TiVo_. Kikyo's persistent pacing was killing his concentration, however. When he found he had tripped up the Michael Jackson-esque moves of Usher for the third time, he interrupted Kikyo's exercise.

"Yo, Martha Stewart, _chill_."

_"Martha Stewart?"_ She glared at him.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. Y'know," He said wonderingly, "da Prez's offspring looks like you."

"What?"

"You could be, like, her twin." He said, handing her a paper.

"Hmm. Interesting..." She said, looking at Kagome's picture on the paper.

"Yo, dawg...I don't like that look..."

"Kouga. Go. Go find Inuyasha and that.. _girl..."_

"Kagome." Kouga supplied helpfully.

"Whatever," she snapped. "Go and ...listen in on their conversation or something, see if she tells him anything..."

"Aight." He said, walking towards the door. After he left, Kikyo spoke to herself, looking down at Kagome's picture. "If not, we may have to give _Kagome_ a little _push_ in the _wrong_ direction..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_"He gave you freaking painkillers!"_ Inuyasha whispered incredulously, wanting to scream it, but not finding his voice. Kagome nodded sadly. "I fainted and got taken to the hospital." The tears choked her next words, "B-But, my parents paid attention to me w-when it happened, so I kept taking them. First, like one every other month. But then I started taking two and three at a time. I-- I almost overdosed."

Inuyasha simply stared at the girl in horror. Then, suddenly, his ears twitched and his nose picked up an unpleasant scent.

"Kouga." He breathed.

Kagome looked at him, confused. Her thoughts put themselves together and she said, in some shock, "The guy that tried to puppy-nap Shippo?"

Whoops.

"Yeah. He's here. Somewhere. I got to go."

"But--"

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?"

Reaching down into his shirt, he pulled out a necklace Kagome had never seen before. It was comprised of rounded black beads and what looked like fangs. A fang in-between every five beads. He slipped it over his head and brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the center fang. Stepping closer to her, he placed them over her head and they settled around her neck, the glass beads cold on her skin. His hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before he realized they were still there and hurriedly dropped them, muttering, "Feh."

"_That's_ my promise." He had to fight the urge not to add "wench" to the end of his sentence. It wouldn't do good to insult her. Besides, he had to go kill Kouga. He waved goodbye as he swung over the rail, landing swiftly on the ground.

"Bye," Kagome whispered, fingering the cool glass beads around her neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga had ran back to Kikyo when he heard his name mentioned. Coward.

_"Well?"_ Kikyo asked pointedly upon his return.

Kouga shook his head, not arriving in time to hear enough of their conversation,and Kikyo cursed under her breath.

"Fine then. Plan B it is."

"Right." He said, and then added, "Um, yeah, what _exactly_ is Plan B?"

"You'll see. For now, just do what I say."

"Yes your high and mighty Queen Witch." He muttered.

* * *

Update coming as soon as its finished... 

Please review!

To three people who reviewed last chapter  
(I'm averaging three people per chapter and all my chapters have three words...creepy...):

**myinuyasha04**: So I caught you off-guard? I tried to be subtle, to see if anyone would catch on...I didn't want to outright say it...Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter.

**Douteki Dyuo**: Miroku has to be perverted...still, not bad Mir/San fluffiness, apparently, lol... You're stories are hilarious! I love _Lucky Number Seven_! (I recommend it! I recommend **ALL** of my Favorite Stories! Go read them while you wait on me to update!)

**Pline**: Yay! Somebody "aww"-ed! I'm not alone! I was re-reading it and I still went "awww!" And I wrote it! Now you must update yours! Inuyasha and Kagome WILL kiss! --regains composure--Maybe you'll like my new disclaimer poem, lol. You're going to kill me when I start adding in **Super Evil Cliffies! Beware!** --ominous music in background-- Um, yeah, if you hated Naraku chapter before last, you must seriously want to kill him now. Right?--watches as Pline steals Tetsusaiga and storms off, looking for Naraku.--

Uh-oh...


	9. A Secret Revealed

!SCHOOL STARTS NEXT MONDAY!  
And unless I finish Chapter Ten this week (highly unlikely) I will not post again until I get time.  
Please, be patient. (Tho the more reviews, the more likely I am to be motivated to post quicker...)

I upped the rating to PG-13 for future elements, and I also felt it needed a little more discretion. Due to Kagome's little...habit...

Wow! People reviewed right after I posted! This is awesome...

I GOT FIVE REVIEWS! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE GOTTEN OUT OF A CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

All Kikyo-haters (or if you just dislike her a little) Um...be prepared to want to, like, strangle her or something...maybe...(If you didn't last chapter anyway...--stares pointedly at Pline--)

There's a chance you could hate her more, is what I'm saying. I do, and I'm writing it. I've determined I made Naraku like super evil incarnate or something...Who gives painkillers to a twelve-year old? That's so wrong...

Oh, and I'm aware Inuyasha cusses, and I make him cuss, but I will NOT under ANY circumstances use the "F" word. I absolutely despise that word. Or any curse word with the word God in front of it. I try to keep the curses to a minimal.

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: A Secret Exposed

Chapter Teaser: You could hear the anguished shriek practically reverberate around the corridor as soon as she saw the coverShe was surprised Secret Agents didn't swoop down upon them, demanding to know what was the matter. "What the hell!" She said to herself, wondering where this cock-and-bull story had been developed...

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Pline**, and **Rogue Pryde**. So inspirational you are...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Kouga, Sesshy, Naraku, Kikyo or anybody else in this from the anime Inuyasha that I have portrayed in this fic of mine and am too sleepy to think up a witty way to say it. There. Happy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Secret Exposed

--One Day Later--

"Sango! Miroku!"

The two people in question looked up from their guard duty to see a worried-looking hanyou running towards them.

"Did you _finally _get somewhere?" Miroku asked, referring to Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head and waved his hand around, brushing _that _subject away.

"Not now, you lech."

"What is it?" Sango asked anxiously, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

"It's about Kagome..." He said, looking at the two, who exchanged a nervous glance. He paused a moment before continuing, wondering if he was doing the right thing. "About those scars on her arms... You guys know what happened to her, don't you?" Inuyasha waited on a reply, but he wasn't quite ready for what he would hear.

"Kagome, she..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was (sadistically) pleased with her handiwork.

She looked at the cover of _The National Enquirer _and smirked widely.  
(Don't look at me...my mom gets all those tabloids...)

There, plastered all over the front page, in it's entirety, was Plan B.

Last night, she had gone to a drug deal at a biker club. There, she had pantomimed taking some of the substances, which happened to include marijuana and cocaine, while Kouga took hidden candid shots of her. _Blurry _candid shots, enough to make people believe that it was not Kikyo, but someone who looked similar to her.

In a way, they had framed Kagome. This was much, _much _worse than the painkillers, which they still had no idea about anyway. These were _illegal_ drugs. Illegal drugs that the (roughly) thousands of people who read that magazine would believe that Kagome Higurashi had taken.

Good things never lasted...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE DOES WHAT!" Inuyasha yelped, staring wide-eyed and incredulously at Sango and Miroku. Sango opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words, so Miroku took over.

"She, you know, cuts herself. When the stress is too much for her, she takes it out on herself. It's like her own cruel brand of punishment." Miroku said, averting Inuyasha's gaze.

"Dammit! I knew those looked like Luke's!" He shifted his wide-eyed gaze to Miroku. "You remember Luke, right?"

Miroku spoke slowly, "Yeah. He'd cut himself and brag about it... He killed himself last year..."

Silence... Until Sango broke it.

"Inuyasha." Sango breathed, finding her voice as the tears started in her eyes. "She loves you. She _loves_ you. But she thinks so little of herself. She said everything would be much better for you if you'd never met her. She said that you deserved better. But she said everything was instantly better for _her_ when she met you. You make her happy. _Truly _happy." There was no stopping the tears now, and Sango buried her head in Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't understand why Sango could get _this _upset. Well, she was a girl. Unless...

"Oh God." Inuyasha whispered in realization. "You. You don't think that _I'm_...the reason that she...?" Miroku gingerly lifted Sango off of him, stepped forward, grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders, and shook him. "You are _not _why she's doing that to herself. Naraku is. God knows you have helped her, far more than Sango or I could."

"Naraku?" He struggled to think...Where had he heard that name before? Something clicked, and Inuyasha was furious. (He has more mood swings than women.)

"_Him! He's the one! _He gave Kagome those damn painkillers!"

Sango looked at him in surprise. "She- She told you about that?"

Inuyasha nodded, not liking this "Naraku" very much.

"Who _is _he anyway? She didn't tell me." Inuyasha asked them, and they shared a _look._

One of those annoyingly superior, _'Don't tell me he doesn't_ **know**' looks.

"He's the _Vice President_, Inuyasha..." Sango replied, stressing the words and vaguely wondering _why_ he didn't know that. "Obviously, you don't pay attention to politics..."

"Feh." Was the reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A frenzied White House cook rushed to the Rose Room, something balled up in her fist, and banged on the door. _Hard._ She _had_ to get in there. Miss Kagome _had _to know of this straight away! She yelled, her voice hinting that of a thick French accent.

"Kagome! Madame Kagome!"

The door clicked, signaling a lock being unlocked and a confused Kagome stood at the entryway. "What's wrong Chloe?" The cook looked alarmed and was clutching what looked like a rolled-up magazine in her hand. Still puzzled, she waited as Chloe unfurled the magazine and held it in front of Kagome's face. "Ziz, Madame Kagome! Zee 'orrible lies zey spread!" The words _National Enquirer _flashed before Kagome's puzzled expression, until she looked down the page.

"OH MY GOD!"

You could hear the anguished shriek practically reverberate around the corridor as soon as she saw the coverShe was surprised Secret Agents didn't swoop down upon them, demanding to know what was the matter. "What the hell!" She said to herself, wondering where this cock-and-bull story had been developed...

"Madame Kagome, whatever shall we do about zis? Zis obviously a fib. No such zing could occur. It would be anuzzer presee-denshul scandal...Somezing zey made up, zey have to know zis is unacceptable!" Chloe was enraged, pacing back and forth, occasionally muttering a string of fluent French. Words, Kagome was sure, should _not _be translated.

"Chloe," Kagome said weakly, "Go. Go back downstairs. I will deal with this."

"But Madame..."

"GO!"

Chloe gave a startled look, like a deer caught in the headlights, and then hurriedly left the room, snapping the door shut behind her. Kagome heard distant, yet frantic French muttering.

Kagome walked backward in a daze and her legs hit her mattress. Tripping backwards, she fell flat on her back, her hair askew, staring at the headline. "First Daughter's Drug Bust! Higurashi _High_ on Trouble!" The picture was blurry, you could hardly tell it was her.

'What am I saying?' Kagome mentally screamed. 'It's NOT me! How many people are going to believe this?'

Almost immediately another string of thoughts followed that one.

Had _he _been the one to tell this...this... _lie? _Was this a publicity stunt? _Cocaine? _Who hated her enough to disrupt her father's presidency? Easy. Naraku.

But the one thing that bothered her the most, the _one _thought that would not go away...Had she done the wrong thing by telling Inuyasha? Did he think that if he made it _illegal _drugs as opposed to painkillers that it would be juicier? He was the other candidate's son after all...

"Damn it. Why can't I catch a break?" She sighed.

She sat up on her bed, furiously tossing that stupid tabloid to the side.

Time for some stress relief. She headed to the bathroom.

"A little sharp, a little dull. To a dreamless sleep one day I will lull." She whispered to herself, bringing a shiny blade to her arm once again.

Will the madness never cease?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sessho-maruu..." Naraku's voice had a sinister, yet agitated, sing-song tone to it as he spoke into the receiver of his mobile flip phone. He was leaning back in his rolling leather chair, his high-dollar loafer-clad feet propped upon his polished desk. The voice on the other end was muffled as it replied and Naraku leaned forward, slapping his hand on his desk.

"NO! I don't care if your stupid half-brother _never_ leaves her side! Kill them _both_ if you must! You could say _he_ attacked _her _and _she _attacked _him back _in self-defense!"

The voice said something incoherent to anyone except Naraku.

"No," Naraku's voice dripped with sarcasm, "I want you to walk her through it, tell her _'It isn't going to hurt one bit!' _I want you to--"

Looking around carefully, Naraku lowered his voice, hissing into the phone. "I want you to kill her the way we planned. Typical assassination-like. You shoot her, and anyone else who bears witness."

"E..en..Inu...ahs...uh?" The voice replied, his cell phone obviously breaking up.

"_Especially _Inuyasha. Are we clear?" Naraku waited for an answer, and when he got one, he said, "Good, now get with it." He slammed his flip phone shut and threw it violently across his desk.

"You better not screw this up, pretty boy..." Naraku growled to no one in particular.

- - -

"Even Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked boringly, even though his cell was slowly losing service. Naraku's angry voice generated through the static and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, mumbled an "OK" and hung up on him.

Damn, this was going to put a damper in his photo shoot with thatforeign model...

Sighing heavily, he stood, adjusted his "fluffy", what the hopeless fangirls he had called it. (stares pointedly at quite a few, erm, _enthusiastic _Sesshy fans...), and walked out the door. A gun was sitting in a holster on his belt, carefully hidden by his fluffy. "Time to finish this meaningless task..." He sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's mind seared with the Vice President's name; a strong hatred rising in him like a tidal wave. Sango remained clinging to Miroku, no longer crying as hard as she was, but tears coursed down her cheeks all the same. And Miroku, acting slightly less-perverted, comforted Sango. Inuyasha just stood there, clenching his fists so tight that his claws drew blood. They stood together like that for only a few moments, but it seemed like forever.

Sango broke away from Miroku and turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, there's," She looked to Miroku for confirmation and he nodded. "There's something you should know..." Miroku finished for her. Sango took a deep breath and said, "Kagome--"

But her sentence was cut off abruptly by an angry cry of "INUYASHA!"

Sango looked over the hanyou's shoulder and finished her sentence differently than intended, "Er...right behind you...?"

Before he even had time to turn around fully, he was slapped against the side of his head with such force that he stumbled backward into Miroku. There stood Kagome, hand raised, anger etched all over her face, in an uncanny resemblance to Sango after Miroku did something perverted. She seemed to be clutching a magazine or something in her hand. Sango noted that there was a fresh cut on her arm, and she looked down. No, there was more than one...

"What was _that_ for?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hand over his aching head. It felt as if he had been hit with a hammer. 'God, that woman hits hard. Now I know how Miroku feels.' He thought.

Kagome's eyes flashed and she unfurled the magazine and shoved it roughly into Inuyasha's chest, screamed, "THAT!" She glared at him for a moment then spoke again, her voice strained by tears, "What d'you think you're playing at?" She then turned on her heel, and stormed away. Inuyasha could already smell her tears, but before he could go after her, Sango picked up the paper. She swore loudly under her breath. Miroku looked over her shoulder and said, "Inuyasha, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

Inuyasha grabbed the magazine and looked down at the cover. Even with the picture blurry, he could tell that that wasn't Kagome. It was someone bearing a striking resemblance to her. 'Crap...Kikyo...'

"Why does she think _I _did it?" He asked.

"You were the only one she told besides us. And besides...it's happened before..."

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku. "What do you m-" He broke off, an unpleasant scent filling the air. His ears twitched as he heard a sound. It was a deft metal _click. _His brow furrowed...What was that noise? He'd heard it before...

"Inuyasha?" Miroku interjected loudly, breaking the hanyou's concentration.

"Shh!" Inuyasha hissed.

"What?" Sango asked distractedly, wondering if Kagome was going to be okay.

"Just listen!" He said hoarsely. He prayed he was wrong...That the sound was something else, but soon, they heard it. And he had been right. The metal click was the sound of a gun being cocked. Because it followed with the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

Followed by a heart-stopping scream...

* * *

Update coming as soon as its finished... 

Please review!

Wow! I got reviews, like right after I posted the last chapter! You guys have no idea how happy that made me! I had more reviews in two days for Chapter 8 than I had at all for Chapter Seven! OMG! YOU GUYS **ROCK**!

--dances gleefully around room-- then --thinks about all the evilnessthat will occur due to her cliffie-- Uh oh... --runs--

REVIEWS:

**Inu****Goddess**: Hello again! Seriousness, yes. Kouga was created, well, the way he was, to be some major comic relief...especially since this fic gets slightly more darker as we progress. Dangerous situations, (especially in fanfiction and movies) always make me anxious for the character's well-being. Of course she'll find love in Inuyasha...it wouldn't be a good fic (in my eyes) if she didn't! must...stop...giving...away...plot!

I understand it is upsetting, bear in mind, the genre is Angst. :) I went through it once before too, that was what inspired me to write this the way I have. (If you look in my bio, I explain my affinity for angsty stories) It might sound corny, but I think what has really helped me is If you would have asked me last year, during the ninth grade, what was the best thing about it, I would say, "I found this awesome site called fanfiction dot net" It was like a sanctuary for me. Still is. Anyway, you're welcome!

**kokoro**: Awesome! New reviewer! I'm glad you like it! Yes, Naraku was spawned from the depths of hell...So was Kikyo...She's not pure evil in my fic, but she's pretty ruthless...

**myinuyasha04**: I love your name! Did I say that yet? I made Naraku extra evil... See? Inuyasha didn't tell, but Kagome thinks he did. And if you're going to smack anyone, smack Kikyo! It would make me veery happy... Inuyasha's slow...we know this, lol. Oh, it's gonna keep going, I have too much fun writing it to stop!

**Hotspringchick**: I'm so glad you LOVE MY STORY! Another new reviewer! I wrote this as quickly as I could (not counting the fact I had half of it done when I posted Ch. 8) and as action-packed as I could. Cept, I get a bad feeling I'm gonna get killed for my cliffie...

**Pline**: I thought about replacing the W with a B, but I changed it last minute...As I've told you before, I don't like that word because of my stupid idiotic ex-boyfriend. --ahem-- Sorry. Yes, Naraku is evil...Last chapter you were running to kill him with Inu's Tetsusiaga that you stole! (In my odd little reviewer response world) How did that work out? Haha! I have other people telling me Kouga's hilarious and you telling me he's a dork. So he's a hilarious little dorky fruitcake who has a crush on Justin Timberlake. Yeah, good luck with that Kouga...(I'm still laughing over the "Britney's Competition"...I tend to crack myself up while writing this...) Go rot Kikyo! ROT!


	10. The Aristocratic Assassin

All righty then...Ya'll ready for Chapter Ten?

I am **SO** sorry about the majorly long wait...and the fact that its so short...I have a valid excuse...

**SCHOOL. With about 5 different projects in the first two weeks!**

Chapter with the same title as an anime episode...I swear its just coincidence.

Super-mega-angsty-chap-with-the-evillest-cliffie ever...? Yeah, that got bumped. Tis now Chapter 12 instead of Chapter 11. So you have two chaps till you wanna kill me. Cheers.

Wow. --Majorly incredibly shocked look--  
I got **11** reviews!

--Would scream, but stupid allergies made my voice hoarse-- OMG OMG OMG!

Have I told you guys how incredibly awesome you are? I so want to thank **Ahnatmas** and **Black-Rouge Dapura**, they not only reviewed Chapter 9, but went _back_ and reviewed like _every chapter_ before it, like, almost all in one day! You guys have no idea how insanely happy that made me!

I was halfway through with the 10th chapter when I checked my e-mail and practically squealed. I figured I'd better get a move on and tie any loose ends together before I insighted a riot, lol. Anyhoo, the long-awaited Chapter 10!

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: _The Aristocratic Assassin  
_  
Chapter Teaser: An echoing crack broke through the silence with an incredibly deafening noise. Kagome watched in horror as the glass balcony doors shattered and something traveled very fast towards her.

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my three inspirational Inuyasha writers: **Rozefire**, **Pline**, and **Rogue Pryde**.

Disclaimer: ahem The following is done to the tune of the chorus of "All Star" by SmashMouth. All rights belong to them, blah, blah, blah. breaks into song

Hey now, I'm just an author  
I don't own him, and avoid fics where he's gay  
Hey now, I'm not Takahashi  
Don't blame me when Kikyo comes into play  
And all that glitters is that darn jew-el  
I think his human transformation is so coo-ool

Don't mock my inventive way of disclaiming.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: The Aristocratic Assassin_

'Stupid me. How could I think I could trust boys?'

Kagome was furious, pacing her floor back and forth. Then she stopped.

She had pushed her bangs back with her hand and stood, opposite hand on her hip, biting her lip. "What was I thinking? I should have never told him!" She shifted from foot to foot, finally letting out an agitated scream of frustration. Biting a fingernail distractedly, she began reasoning with herself:

"Just because it happened before, doesn't mean it would happen again...He's completely opposite from Hojo...On the other hand, I was stupid enough to tell him my whole life story...Part of it anyway..."

(And I'm sure I have _all _of you wondering _how_ Hojo plays into this...but, I'm afraid you have a wait...I am _so _evil...)

Dropping the hand from her hip, she spoke softly to herself.

"Inuyasha must be wondering why I don't trust him." The tears pricked her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Why should she cry over something she didn't even know? Inuyasha could probably care less. Sighing deeply, she began pacing again.

But this pacing was quickly halted.

BAM!

Kagome jumped about a mile and looked frantically around. What was _that?_ An echoing crack broke through the silence with an incredibly deafening noise. Kagome watched in horror as the glass balcony doors shattered and something traveled very fast towards her.

Screaming with a combination of shock and surprise, she put her arms up over her head and dropped to the floor out of pure instinct. She continued screaming, hoping against hope that someone would hear and come to her aid. As she did that, she literally felt pressure in the air whiz past her head, and heard it lodge into the opposite wall with that of a nail driving into wood. Whimpering with unabridged terror, she looked towards the balcony doors, licking her dry lips.

Trying to register exactly what had happened, she squinted, raising her head a fraction of an inch and saw the outline of someone.

Someone with, she squinted again, yes, _white hair. _Was Inuyasha so angry at her, or something, that he was turning into the guy from that Reese Witherspoon movie? _Fear. _She remembered the name and found it hard not to see the irony.

More echoing thuds, louder and closer together than before, pinged in different directions and Kagome covered her ears and screamed again, her throat now dry and aching. Her heart was pounding fiercely against her ribcage and there was silence for a moment. Then, there was a metal-on-metal sound, a click, and more _bang_s were fired off...

Then the harsh reality sunk in. _Fired off._

She was being shot at.

Someone had just tried to _kill_ her! _Why _had it taken her so long to realize that!

Or worse...someone tried to assassinate her father, hitting the wrong room by mistake. She stood up, shakily, without even realizing the danger she was putting herself in as she did so. A hand was raised to her mouth and she took a deep breath and screamed again, running around the room in hysterics. She turned and faced the balcony again, having just ran the entire length of the room, and screamed again.

Her scream was cut short and replaced with a gasp of pain.

A bullet grazed her right arm and she suddenly found herself on her knees, not even remembering standing. Clutching her left hand around her arm, just below her shoulder, she winced. "H-Help!" She croaked, her voice raspy, as the person moved forward, heavy black boots crunching on broken pieces of glass. "Someone" She coughed, whispering, "Anyone...help..." She looked at her fingers, holding her arm, and she saw blood. She fell backward, landing on her bottom with a dull _thump._

She looked up through watered eyes and saw a face she recognized. Her mind was hazy, though, and she couldn't place his name. But he was only there for a moment, before a white blur tackled him to the ground. Kagome scrambled back, nicking her hands on glass as she went. She watched one white figure punch the living daylights out of the other before one came over towards her. She placed her arms over her head and braced herself.

"Kagome..." The voice whispered, and she looked up quickly.

She saw golden eyes, but her gaze traveled past him towards the other guy, unconscious on the floor. She still could not place his name, nor why he looked so familiar. The shock had overwhelmed her and she wasn't even sure if she could talk. Her eyes came back to the pair of golden ones, filled with concern. Her brown eyes widened and she broke down completely. Lurching forwards onto him, she began sobbing, shaking, and speaking incoherently into his shirt.

He gently pried her off of him and raised her chin to meet his eyes.

"Inuyasha...just tried to kill me..."

"What!" He started, knowing that was his name, but the fact untrue.

"_Inuyasha_ tried to kill you?" He asked, hoping he had misunderstood.

She nodded fervently.

"Kagome, honey," He had no idea why he called her that, he just felt like she needed calming down. Had she hit her head? Worse, had Sesshomaru hit _her? _He quickly scanned her body for injuries. He noticed her right arm. Blood. He had shot her in the arm...

"Are you _sure_ **_Inuyasha _**was the one shooting?" He stressed his name, trying to get her to understand-- _He_ had knocked _Sesshomaru_ to the ground. _Sesshomaru_ had tried to kill her. _Inuyasha_ had _saved_ her!

A look of uncertainty flashed in her eyes, and they began to tear up as she shook her head and sobbed into her hands. "No!"

"Who am I, Kagome?" He asked, looking at her.

She raised her head, her face tear-stained and she stared...

...from him to the unconscious man on the floor, with his big black boots...

...And something clicked...

"Ses-" She began, but was abruptly cut off.

"POLICE! FREEZE!"

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

Damn reflexes.

* * *

Update coming as soon as its finished... 

Please review!

OMG OMG OMG! YOU GUYS **SO **ROCK:

**CrAzY FoR VaMpIrEs**: I know! I love my plots! I sit there and if I'm watching a movie or listening to music, somehow, someway, an idea for a fic pops into my head. Ask Pline, she knows I'm crazy when it comes to that!

**kokoro**: Kikyo bashing goood... lol... I suggest reading the stories on my favorites list-- all are highly recommended.

**Lily of the Shadow**: Interesting name. "And if Sesshy actually hit Kagome, ima slappin' him four ways from friday and stealing his fluffy." Oh that so made my day right there, lol. That was awesome. Sorry ASAP is like three weeks later.

**alejandra**: Thank you! And what you just read, _that's_ what happens! lol I'm so retarded

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX**: Another cool name. Sorry, my schoolwork conflicts my ASAP time.

**Hotspring****chick**: --sighs-- Four weeks _into _school...

**Pixie Jones**: "Eep!" sums it up, huh? Hope you were relieved...uh, sorta...

**myinuyasha04**: Yayness! You reviewed! Naraku and Kikyo are evil, I swear...Kikyo wouldn't be so bad, if, you know, she stayed dead. But she does add for interesting plot devices.

**Pline**: Yay! You updated! You reviewed! Hehe...tomorrow doesn't always come tomorrow. That made no sense whatsoever. Yes, evil Naraku, stupid Kikyo...don't we know this already? lol.

**Ahnatmas**: Thats so cool that you went back and reviewed the other chaps! You rock! And that was not my evillest cliffie...the worst is yet to come... thunder, lightning, blah.

**Black-Rouge-Dapura**: Sorry. Kikyo stays evil. You will soon find out why she accused Inu so quickly... Everyone who loves Hojo...viewer discretion is advised. lol. Thank you too for reviwing the other chaps!

Geez, if I keep getting more reviews, it will take me forever to write responses!

NOT that I'm complaining...

Update coming as soon as its finished...Please review!OMG OMG OMG! YOU GUYS ROCK: 


	11. Guilt Changes Everything

Ahh! OMG! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!

School is hectic, not to mention my life in general. It's half past midnight here and I am posting this quick. Sorry tis so short. I promise to post Chapter 12 next time I get, because it is already completed. Thanks for your patience!

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: Guilt Changes Everything

Chapter Teaser: She wavered, wondering whether or not to tell Inuyasha the _whole _truth. She decided against it.  
  
Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics- _emphasis on words

Dedication: **Rozefire, Rogue Pryde, Pline, and all of my reviewers!**

Disclaimer: I WOULD HAVE THOSE DARN PRAYER BEADS IF I OWNED THE DOG DEMON!

_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Guilt Changes Everything_

"No, damn you! I _actually _didn't do it!"

A _very _disgruntled hanyou, more concerned about Kagome (and how many ways to kill Kikyo and Kouga when he got a hold of them) than the fact that he was in handcuffs, was trying to cover up his faux pas.

Kagome was sitting, staring absently at Sesshomaru's body when she seemed to realize Inuyasha was in trouble. "Stop." She said quietly. As those were the first words she had spoken, everyone froze. Inuyasha looked up, but Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru and her voice quavered slightly when she spoke again, "I-It was Sesshomaru. Not Inuyasha."

That was all she said. The police released Inuyasha, apologizing briefly before turning to a still unconscious Sesshomaru. He was sentenced to five years without bail for attempted assassination. But those six words were the only thing Kagome said for a week. A week dragged on to two weeks. Two weeks dragged on to three and Sango and Miroku were getting worried.

"She's traumatized." Sango whispered to Miroku one night.

"Maybe it's Post-Traumatic Stress? Aftershock?" He reasoned.

Sango shrugged, "Whatever it is...we need to get a hold of Inuyasha."

No one had heard from Inuyasha since that day.

Sango and Miroku were both slightly irritated and slightly worried about his absence. "What if he did something stupid?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at him and replied, "How probable is that?" Miroku sighed.

"Knowing Inuyasha, it's not probable...it's certain."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at the wall, fingering Inuyasha's beaded necklace. (Ch. 8) She had forgotten she had even had it. (hehe, so had I...) It had been placed into her jewelry box with great care. She didn't want to wear it in the shower for fear of it eroding the string, making it more liable to break. But now she had it out, twisting the cool glass beads and an occasional slick fang around her fingers, thinking about him. If she had not forgotten about the damn thing, she could have thrown it at him with the tabloid. Even though she was positive she would yell at him next time she saw him...

She wanted him there.

To distract her somewhat, she flicked on the television. Glancing at it, she realized it was on MTV, one of her favorite channels. Smiling a little smile, she watched a video by some rap group she'd yet to hear of, enjoying the beat. Then there it was. A bump on her window. At first she thought it was a skipped beat in the song, but then it turned to a playful knock, kind of like when you play ding-dong-ditch but you have to knock on the door because they don't have a doorbell...

Her eyes growing wide, she ran to the window and unlocked it.

"Inuyasha" She breathed.

She barely allowed him to clamber through the window before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. Inuyasha's own eyes widened and he awkwardly patted her on the back. Pulling her gently away from him, he replied, "Geez, woman, you're gonna ruin every shirt I own if you do that every time you see me. Am I that ugly?" Kagome hiccoughed, laughing and crying at the same time, she turned back to the TV screen.

A sweet little piano melody began and Kagome suddenly squealed, "I love this song, but I've never seen the video!" Plopping down on her bed, she turned up the volume to Britney Spears, "Everytime". Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in clear distasteat seeing the barely-clad pop star emerge on the screen. Kagome watched the video, while Inuyasha made comments...

"She went out like _that?" _(wearing only a _very _short dress and a shirt it looks like.)

"How did she start bleeding from her head?" (bathtub scene)

"Did she _die?" _(running down the hallway in white)

"I don't get it!" (ending)

Kagome was still staring, transfixed, at the screen.

"They had to cut a scene out...it implemented suicide. I heard about it the other day... And the bathtub part. You bleed faster in water. So if she _was _trying to kill herself, that's why..." Kagome said, turning her eyes slowly back towards Inuyasha. "Now what are you _really _doing here?" She asked.

Inuyasha, taken aback at her change of subject for a moment, decided to reply honestly. Which happened to be extremely out of character for him.

"I wanted to see how you were. And to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why was I the first blamed when the tabloid came out?"

Kagome stared at him. Should she tell him about Hojo? In her mind, she picked a daisy...

I should...

I shouldn't...

I should...

I shouldn't...

I should...

'Stupid, imaginary five-petal daisies...' She thought reluctantly.

"Okay, Inuyasha, I'll tell you..." She paused for breath here and began, "When I was fourteen, I had a boyfriend. His name was Hojo. His father was the editor of a well-known tabloid. Well, I..." She wavered, wondering whether or not to tell Inuyasha the _whole _truth. She decided against it. "I broke up with him. His father agreed to spread rumors about me. The printing was ceased before it got widely mainstreamed, but still, a few people saw it."

"So you just..." Inuyasha began, but Kagome finished for him.

"Assumed it happened again," She replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt very guilty. His face was beginning to tinge pink and he felt very hot and emotional. 'Oh, Kagome...That's exactly what I'm doing...' Suddenly becoming very interested in the watch on his left wrist, he shrieked, "Holy crap! I gotta go! I'll be late!"

"Wait!" Kagome jumped up, "Where are you going!" But he jumped from the window and dashed across the lawn before she could get an answer. All the while he was thinking, 'I have to stay away from her...'

A even more confused Kagome made her way to the library to clear her mind.

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. It was when she was looking for a book that she heard it. "Hello Kagome."

Whirling around, she screamed.

_Naraku._

* * *

Again I'm really sorry this is so really, really, really short.

To my 10 for Chapter 10:

I'm super exhausted, so right now I'm just thanking you by pen-name...No cute comments this time, sorry ya'll...

**myinuyasha04  
Key17  
alejandra  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
alishia  
Black-Rouge Dapura  
kokoro  
Ahnatmas  
Pline  
partalien0**

(special thanks to the last two, they motivated me to get my lazy butt in gear.)


	12. The Musical Irony

In honor of the actual presidential election FINALLY being over with...Chapter 12!  
(Also to make up for that awful mini filler chap that was Chapter 11) 

The rating was upped to PG-13 a while ago, and I did it just for this chapter. I am well aware I will receive death threats at the end of this chapter, either due to the fact that it's a songfic-ish chap or the fact that I just devised one of the most evil cliffhangers imaginable... --gets out fireproof--...crap, I don't _have_ anything fireproof...uh oh...

Erm...please don't kill me!

Besides, if you do, you'll never know what happens!

BTW- The song is "Tourniquet" by Evanescence.

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku

Chapter Title: The Musical Irony

Chapter Teaser: will give a heck of a lot away...

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To **Rozefire**, **Pline**, and **Rogue Pryde**

_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Musical Irony_

_Three years ago_...

Naraku insulted Kagome and tried to kill her with stress pills, claiming he was "helping" her. After she passed out, her parents paid attention to her. So she took them again and again, until she nearly overdosed.

_Two years ago..._

Kagome tried to kill herself, but was saved an awful fate by Sango and Miroku, who showed her who _truly _cared. Naraku tried to manipulate and degrade her again, but she ignored him.

_One year ago..._

Miroku and Sango started showing "oblivious" affections for each other. Kagome felt somewhat alone during this time and spent most of the days in the library. Naraku cornered her in there one day and hit her, repeatedly. He followed her to different rooms on different days and continued to abuse and assault her. Both physically and verbally. He told her to tell her parents it was her then-boyfriend, Hojo. She dumped Hojo and he, with the help of his father's tabloid, spread nationwide rumors about her. Kagome never got romantically involved with another boy again.

Now fast-forward to here and now, Kagome felt the exact same amount of pain she had over all those years when Naraku tells her _he_ sent the assassin. That he would have done the world a favor. Done her friends a favor. As if she had friends! He spoke, his voice raspy, an insane grin lighting his features...

"You are scum. Low-life. You don't deserve to live. Do you honestly think anyone will miss you? Inuyasha was sent by his father's assistant to sell your horrid little life to the tabloids. He _used _you to boost his father's campaign. You are nothing more than a _toy_ to him..."

She ran from him, as fast as she could until she hit her room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door. Sobbing. Thinking. Realizing. Kagome silently stood and walked into the bathroom. She flipped the light switch and blinked as the bulbs along the mirror came to life. Stepping over to the bathtub, she made to move the pink curtains along the shower rod, but instead wrenched them down completely. Tossing them aside, she switched the knob all the way to hot --as far as it would go-- and pulled the water handle on full blast. Sticking the stopper into the drain, she stood up, trying to keep her balance.

She went to the closet and pulled out her Americana pajamas and changed into them. Slowly, she brushed her hair, staring at herself in the mirror, hating the reflection. Upon impulse, she brought a fist forward and smashed the glass. The tinkling crash of glass was music to her ears and she didn't even bother to mend her cut and slightly bleeding hand. After all, nothing seemed to work in mending her heart. Inuyasha had lied to her...She would never forgive him as long as she lived, which, considering her desperate circumstance, wouldn't be long...

Kagome exited the bathroom, leaving the hot water running. There were dried tear tracks on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She walked over to her stereo on the stand outside the bathroom door, and switched up the volume halfway, not really caring what was on. She was going to play a CD anyway. Somewhere under the heavy metal guitars playing on the radio station, she heard a noise. A voice. Deja vu...

"That song sucks."

Kagome looked up, and wanted to cry even more...

Inuyasha sat on her balcony.

She tried desperately to ignore him and put a CD in and hit 'play'. A haunting melody played, but just as the song began, she stopped the song and fast-forwarded a couple of tracks. Then she hit the triangular-shaped 'play' button again, this time on a different song.

Inuyasha made his way into the room as a woman's voice began echoing throughout the room. He looked around and noticed speakers under the table, and another pair across the room, on a shelf above the bed.

I tried to kill my pain,

But only brought more

(so much more)

Already, Inuyasha didn't like this song. It was depressing. Depressing wasn't good for Kagome. That reminded him why he was here. Though the next line in the song did pretty well in reminding him too.

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Inuyasha shuddered. He looked around to see Kagome, sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, lip-syncing the words. He walked towards her and realized, with some horrific clarity, that her hand was bleeding. 'What the heck?'

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?

"Kagome..." He whispered. She hated it when he whispered. It made her feel so much frailer, as if he were speaking to her on her deathbed. Well, he would be soon, but that wasn't the point. If he knew, then he would try to talk her out of it. If he didn't, then he had found out about her cutting, and was trying to talk her out of that too. No doubt Sango and Miroku let him in on it. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Naraku had seen to that. He spoke again. "Kagome, what did you do to your hand?" Looking down at her right hand, she expressionlessly examined it. "I smashed my mirror." She replied tonelessly, gesturing with her unharmed hand towards the bathroom, where the door was ajar. Inuyasha craned his neck to see and saw pieces of shattered glass clinging to the backing of the mirror and in the sink and on the floor. "Why?" He asked. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Kagome responded, "Why should you care?"

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

She hugged her knees closer to her chest. He came and sat on the bed next to her. She dared not look into those eyes. Those golden eyes that she knew would be filled with so much compassion, she wouldn't be able to bear it. She wouldn't be able to bear her conscience telling her not to believe it, but a small part of her overwhelmed at the fact that he _might actually _care for her. She'd never _really_ been loved. There was her parents' love, but that seemed to have waned since Daddy became president and was displayed in public. "I do care." He said softly, grasping her injured hand lightly in his. "You used me." She laughed, but it was hollow-sounding, "Here I was thinking someone cared and I find out I was being used. Unless he lied," Her voice grew somewhat hopeful, then stern as she continued, "Were you sent to sell my past to the tabloids?" Inuyasha looked down at his lap, almost afraid to speak. "Were you?" She repeated, squeezing his hand.

"Not exactly..." He let out in a breath.

"Inuyasha! I trusted you!"

"Yeah? Well that's what you get for trusting complete strangers!" He said angrily.

"I thought you were different! I _felt_ like I could trust you!"

Kagome dropped his hand. Inuyasha started to talk again, "Kagome, listen, it started out that way, but..." He tapered off, watching her as the tears she struggled so valiantly to hold back began to fall. She honestly didn't need this... Nobody deserved to be hurt so much. He silently vowed to kill Kouga and Kikyo, (Yes! I mean...oh, no.) but first, he had to speak.

"I... I love you." Inuyasha whispered. "I-I don't know why or how or what, but it happened. You were just supposed to be a way for my father's campaign to seem better. I wasn't supposed to fall in l-love with you, but, I did."

Do you remember me?

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?

Kagome gasped and looked up at him, yet not meeting his gaze. Her left hand covered her mouth as the tears brimmed her eyelids, threatening to spill once more.

Had she anticipated living past this point, this last encounter, she _might have _regretted her next action. She put her damaged right hand up to cup his cheek, still determinedly not looking into his eyes. But finally she realized she had to, to know, and she did. Her brown eyes met his golden ones. Fear and isolation and hopelessness met compassion and love. Now, without hesitation, she kissed Inuyasha, full on the mouth, pouring her very being into him. Saying goodbye in her own way. Of course, Inuyasha did not know this.

She certainly caught Inuyasha off guard. He didn't want it to end. This was how it was supposed to be. How he had _wanted _it to be. He never anticipated falling in love with her, nonetheless in a chick-flick movie sort of timeframe, but somehow it happened. And somehow he _knew_ it wasn't just because she looked like Kikyo. That was one of those weird, unexplainable things he couldn't help. There was a sweet innocence in her kiss, but he also sensed a dire need for love, almost hopelessness. He wasn't going to move away from her, not when he felt she might break if he let her go. 'I will hold you for eternity if I have to.' He promised himself. But at the next line he heard in the song, his eyes popped open, and he slowly widened the gap between their faces.

I want to die!

Kagome saw another look in his eyes, this one of fear and determination. She realized that he knew what she was going to do. Or at least had some idea. She also remembered the bathtub water was still running. Using that as an excuse, she ran to the bathroom, leaving a shocked Inuyasha staring at the radio. But he was forming a plan. In a rush, he left the room in search of Miroku and Sango.

My God, my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

The water was filled to the brim of the tub. Kagome shut the water off and checked the temperature. It was still steaming hot. Almost too hot to stick her finger into the water. But it _had_ to be agonizingly hot. She reached into her medicine cabinet below the broken mirror and pulled out the box of razor blades. "One last time," Her voice seemed to let out in a whisper. She took one out with shaking hands and placed it on the side of the tub, the cardboard strip protecting her from the sharp end of the blade- for now, anyway. She peeked her head outside the door. Inuyasha was gone.

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

A panic rose in Kagome's chest as she backed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 'What if he's gone to tell someone?' She'd had this planned for four years! Ever since Naraku began insulting her! The perfect solution for _everyone!_ What she never counted on was Inuyasha. She never expected to fall in love with him, like he didn't expect to fall in love with her, and she hated to leave him, but this could not be helped. It was _destiny _for her. As there was no real way to lock the door, Kagome shoved the straight-backed chair from the corner under the doorknob; the top rung of it keeping the door in place.

Will I be denied?

Christ, tourniquet

She couldn't even bring herself to do anything as the CD, obviously a little scratched, began skipping, repeating the last line of the song over and over.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha reached Miroku and Sango, gasping for breath. They stared at him, but all they had to do was to take one look into his eyes and hear him say, "Kagome..." to get them running. He ran back as well, even though his legs were protesting painfully. They ran incredibly fast up the stairs and threw open the door to the Rose Room. Sango and Miroku began banging on the bathroom door, hoping to hear an answer. Silence. Finally, in a rage, Inuyasha pushed them out of the way, rammed the door, and broke it down.

He stopped dead.

The first thing he seemed to register was a music video he had seen recently, with Kagome. A Britney Spears video. And how eerily similar this looked to it...

Kagome lay in the tub, still in her Americana pajamas, completely submerged in bath water. Water that was tinged with a sickening red; water that was clear enough that you could see the blood still blossoming from an undisclosed location; water that held Kagome Higurashi captive, razor blade held limply in her glass-shattered hand. A tiny bubble floating near her mouth popped on the surface of the water, signifying that there was no breath.

And all the while, that infernal CD was stuck, skipping, repeating the last line of the song continuously...

My suicide...

My suicide...

My suicide...

Talk about irony hitting you hard.

* * *

On a very serious note...

Disclaimer: Do not try and re-create any of this, please. Kagome's supposed resolution is not the answer. If you feel overwhelmed by a problem or problems, talk to a friend or loved one. Or call **1-800-SUICIDE** (1-800-784-2433) for help. Please, this is just a story. This is exactly why I did not directly state how Kagome did this. I love and appreciate all of my readers, so please, if you had this resolve already, take my advice and get help. Thank you.

The disclaimer was posted at the bottom to not give any information in the chapter away and because I felt it was appropriate to give that warning.

Seriousness aside for a moment...  
Reviews! I got three for that icky chapter, so I'm thanking ya'll!

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX**: Thanks for making me feel better about the length! Happy belated Halloween, lol.

**partalien0**: Yes, I need to give you an Inuyasha tutoring session...Narakubad. Inuyashagood.

**Mizz Moo**: Interesting pen name...Thanks for stumbling upon my story and reviewing! I hope you never _do _understand _that _concept...Stay happy!


	13. Wishing, Hoping, Praying

Okey dokey I figured I made ya'll suffer enough wondering what on earth has happened to Kagome, so here you go...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku 

Chapter Title: Wishing, Hoping, Praying

Chapter Teaser: "Never was a tale of more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; _italics_- emphasis on words

Dedication: To **Rozefire**, **Pline**, and **Rogue Pryde**

Disclaimer: --Sighs impatiently--I don't own Inuyasha. I can write about him pretty good and I'm not half-bad at drawing him either, but I don't own him...I am getting no money off of this, just the pride of people enjoying my own little world. And reviews...Reviews are gooood...

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Wishing, Hoping, Praying_

In what seemed like a slow-motion rush, Inuyasha ran forward, jumping into the water, splashing it everywhere; pulling her head up, wishing, hoping, praying...

Her skin was pale and ice cold. He noticed with a twinge of some emotion that the prayer beads he had given her were around her neck. He shuddered if he even dared to _find _the source of blood. 'You bleed faster in water.' Now where had he heard that before? He felt like crying when he remembered the answer. Kagome herself had told him that little tidbit, when he had first seen that damn Britney Spears and her stupid video. Kagome had loved the song, but Inuyasha kept wondering what that scene they deleted had shown, how she had begun bleeding from the back of the head in the first place. They said it was cut because it implemented suicide. If you asked him, the whole video had that vibe.

"God, you can't do this to me Kagome! Why the hell didn't I see it coming? Why wasn't I quicker? Damn it, don't you die on me! _Don't you dare die on me!_" His golden eyes were beginning to tear up, trying desperately to revive Kagome. The only thing he thought of was that moment. That one fleeting moment when he had let go. He had promised himself he wouldn't, but that stupid song... A sob escaped his throat as he spoke, the tears evident in his voice, "Why did I let go?"

His ears twitched, but he didn't dare move when he heard a loud _CRASH!_

---------------------------------------------

Miroku had dialed 911 and called the Secret Service. 'Damn.' He thought to himself, 'This would have helped you earlier, Inuyasha! Cuz _now_ the media's gonna have a freaking field day!' He heard a crash, and looked at the other occupant of the Rose Room.

Sango, in a blind fury, had thrown the stereo to the floor, kicking the table and speakers. Had this been a movie, there would have been that noise like a scratchy record stopping abruptly. The song stopped repeating its ironic line, but the echo of it seemed to linger in the air for the two inhabitants. Sango continued kicking, until Miroku came from behind her and grabbed her arms, pulling her back. She turned to face him, then completely broke down, falling to her knees. Miroku, still holding her by the shoulders, knelt in front of her. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms protectively around her back as she sobbed openly on his chest. He had to know something but he didn't want to say anything. He shouldn't. But he decided he had to. He had to know.

Miroku startled her when he spoke, in a raspy voice, "Please. Promise me you won't do that to me." He squeezed her closer to him, but Sango pulled away from him to look into his eyes, and her voice cracked slightly when she replied, "W-What?" His eyes were wide with fear. She had never seen him look truly afraid. "Please don't do that to me. I'm always here for you Sango, and I don't want to lose you like..." Sango shut her eyes tight and put her hands over ears, "No, God, don't say it Miroku. Please, don't."

The wail of sirens put Inuyasha on red alert. "Miroku! Go! Lead them up here! Hurry!" Miroku hastened to follow Inuyasha's order, leaving Sango sitting on the floor; wishing, hoping, and praying.

No one would get much sleep tonight...

--------------------------------------------

There was much talk in the hospital about whether that influential pop star Britney Spears had instilled the thought of suicide into this young girl's head. The president's daughter, nonetheless. The thought of Britney Spears encouraging it was strengthened especially in the way she had been found.

And her companions.

Oh, her poor companions; a girl and boy, were crying, though the boy seemed to want to comfort the girl more than cry himself. They seemed to generate a long-time friendship with the girl. For Sango, it was like she lost her best friend. Miroku felt he had failed his Secret Service duties.

And then there was the family. The little brother, the parents.

Souta would only stare at the ground. No tears, no fear, only anger. His fists were clenched as he sat, hunched, glaring at the linoleum. Asking himself why his sister would do that to him. Why she would do that to _herself_. Why she _wanted_ to die.

The First Lady was also one of the many people crying, sobbing openly into her husband's chest, whimpering, "My baby...my baby...no, not my baby..." The President himself was on the verge of tears, but you could tell there was a stab of guilt, remorse. Almost as if, had he paid more attention to her, that maybe, _maybe _it could have been prevented.

The President and the First Lady would have been the worst, had Inuyasha not been there.

Inuyasha was positively sobbing, giving no thought whatsoever to his dignity or his ego. He was blaming himself. If only he hadn't let go...

Walking into the bathroom and seeing her, it was a nightmare. A nightmare that kept playing every time he closed his eyes. He remembered climbing her balcony, both reciting lines from _Romeo and Juliet. _That drew thoughts of the play.

Romeo had killed himself, grieving the apparent loss of his love. But Juliet had not been dead... Once she had awoken and realized her love was gone, she took her own life. For one purpose: To be with him.It was then, at that very moment, did that very last line in the play resurface in his memory...

"Never was a tale of more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

He could have compared the tragic play to their predicament, though Inuyasha never played dead (I swear, no pun intended), and Kagome had just taken-- no, no-- _tried _to take her own life, he couldn't make assumptions yet; on her own accord. _This_ Romeo certainly _felt_ dead.

And all he could do, all _any_ of them could do was:

Wish, hope, and pray...

That they would see Kagome again.

* * *

Okay that didn't really explain a lot did it? LOL. At least she didn't die! Or will she? This is kinda a filler chap like Chapter 11, but Chapter 14 is very very sad, I get all emotional re-reading it, and it's not even done! It has a very heartwarming exchange. And then there'll be Chapter 15 and that will end it! I feel so sad ending it! But I'm gonna have a non-AU one shot afterwards and ya'll can still love me! LOL, I'm just kidding...Review please! 

REVIEWS!  
Oooh! There's eight:

**XxDemonicPrincessxX**: Well she didn't die...yet! It's okay! Ya'll still have to wonder now...

**Key17**: I have to say I loved your review most! I rock _and _I have words of wisdom. Oh yeah, I am _the _coolest. Stops before her ego matches Inuyasha's And that's so awesome you can play "My Immortal"! --squeals--

**crazyFORvampires**: Nope she ain't dead...Or is she?

**InuKagluver91**: I hadn't contemplated a sequel...hmmm...

**alejandra**: Thank you!

**Phrancine**: Thanks! And it will, I'm not _entirely _cruel...

**Kagome818**: Out of all of these people I think you were the only one that even semi-freaked out. LOL.

**Pline**: AHA! A death threat! I knew I'd get one! I have 74 reviews now! GO ME! Yeah I tried to give stuff away without giving _too much _away...Thankies!


	14. Let Me Die!

Okay...I noticed in one review...the reviewer (who shall remain nameless)had absolutely NOTHING to say about my story...They were shall we say, politically concerned. And worse yet, someone actually _replied_ to that reviewin another review. Okay if you want to have political discussions I don't really care, whole "freedom of speech" and all that, but please do it somewhere else. I mean in a REVIEW I want to know what you thought of MY STORY. And I found it rather rude of this person to ADVERTISE their opinion or whatever in my reviews. If you want to do this, do it on your OWN fics or profile pages, or better yet your own SITE. This really ticked me off and the only reason I could see for this person posting that in my reviews was that my story had to do with an election. SO WHAT? I bet this person didn't even READ my story and just REVIEWED (if you could even call it that) to get his or her two cents in. Please keep any discussion out of my review space, please. It irritates me when I see "review alert" in my inbox and I open it to see something that has NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY.

Thank you.

By the way, sorry for the wait. My last post was right before the holidays. Right before midterms and my internet just does not like me because I'm back to dial-up and I have been EVERYWHERE since last Sunday...Anyway, here it is...

'Ships: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku (duh)

Chapter Title: Let Me Die!

Chapter Teaser: The people speaking of her reawakening were in serious denial. She was dead.

Notes: "words"- means speaking; 'words'- means thinking; italics- emphasis on words

Dedication: To my three inspirational Inuyasha writers: Rozefire, Pline, and Rogue Pryde.

Disclaimer: Well it's the day after Christmas and I got everything I wanted (with the exception of the OC's first season). However, I did not have enough Christmas money to buy Inuyasha copyrights from Rumiko Takahashi...so sadly, I still don't own Inuyasha. There's still next Christmas!

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Let Me Die!_

Kagome was awake. Well she was aware of her surroundings anyway. She could hear people sobbing, laughing. Children down the hall screaming while they were getting shots. Vaguely, with all the cries and screams echoing in her ears, she wondered if she was in Hell. She couldn't see... Yet she could still feel pain. Damn, death wasn't all numb and cold as she'd hoped. She listened, since that was all she could manage to do in her state, whatever it was. Was she in limbo? Before she tried to decipher any of the strange new happenings, she heard people speaking to her.

"Oh honey," The voice broke with tears, but Kagome recognized it. To her horror, she felt another pain, this time in her heart.'Mama...' She thought, reaching out with her mind, even though she knew it was helpless. "Please wake up baby. Daddy and I need you. You're the glue that holds us together sweetie. I-It's not right! No child should go before her mother..." The woman broke into sobs and was led away by a strong presence, also crying, though not nearly as loudly. Her father.

It was only a moment before more voices returned.

"Kagome, when you wake up I am going to...to...Oh I don't know _what_ I'm gonna do! But you're gonna be in pain! You know, after I hug the life out of you, you will get your comeuppance!"

One word registered in Kagome's mind at hearing that angry, yet emotional female voice...Sango. She heard a male chuckle and knew Miroku had to be with her. "Sango, threatening her will not make her want to come back any sooner." Sango let out a strangled laugh and Kagome's heart clenched.

_'Do they really miss me that much?'_

After a moment, a small voice came through the darkness.

"Can I see my sister?"

Kagome didn't know for sure, but she had assumed that she was in her casket and that this was her funeral. The people speaking of her reawakening were in serious denial. She was dead. But at hearing her little brother's voice, her heart tightened painfully and she was weeping on the inside but she had no idea of knowing if it was showing on the outside. Of course, if _she_ was dead that bodily function would also be dead wouldn't it...?

"Sis, I'm sorry I annoyed you so much...I'm sorry for anything I might have done that d-drove you to...this...I love you Kagome, please don't leave me. You gotta scare all my possible girlfriends away and be the big sister that looks out for me and-" His voice broke and he was silent for a moment. Kagome heard him sniffle. Was Souta, the big boy, _crying? Over his sister?_ Over something that wasn't even his fault? He began to cry, she could hear it. She heard Sango offer to move him away and she felt it...

Souta hugged her. She could feel the impact on her body...Did that mean she wasn't dead? She was so very, very confused. Souta whispered one last thing before leaving with Sango and Miroku (who were very touched at this display of sibling love)...

"Besides, sis, I don't think that Inuyasha guy could live without you."

If her body would have obeyed her inner commands, she would have _so_ let out a huge gasp and woken up right then. Souta did _not_ just say...That...He..._No way..._

It felt like hours had passed when her next visitor arrived. She was beginning to get a funny tingling, like when your foot falls asleep, but this was, like, all over. As she was really starting to get freaked out by it, she heard movement. That kind of freaked her out even more, she didn't like this, it was like being blind. Kagome remembered playing a game in drama class a long time ago, where you were blindfolded and cotton was stuffed into your ears, to see what it was like to be Helen Keller. Well right now it felt like someone had removed the cotton but forgotten about the blindfold. Kagome had decided she would much rather be deaf when she heard shuffling footsteps. Maybe hearing wasn't such a bad thing...

Question was...Who was it?

Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears when he saw her, but he refused to let them fall. He would be a man. He would not cry. Not even if the one girl he loved lay unconscious on the bed in front of him. Oh the hell with it.

He felt a tear unwillingly slide down his cheek as he scooted the visitor chair close to the bed. The teardrop landed near Kagome's lips and she felt the tingling sensation intensify. It felt as if her whole body was lit on fire or something. It felt really cold, but she could also feel warmth in the tips of her fingers and toes. Suddenly, she regained bodily actions. She licked her lips and tasted salt, but he didn't see her do it. More tears escaped his golden eyes, glazed over with heartache as he stroked one of her hands. Kagome's whole body felt numb, but she cracked open an eyelid and the brightness overwhelmed her. Blinking about a hundred times, she tried to speak. It worked, though her voice was extremely hoarse...It was like she would have to learn to talk again. Her tongue felt thick in her throat, like it was just in the way.

"Inu-yah-a..."

The whisper was so faint, he could have sworn he was imagining things. He lifted his tear-stained face to look at her, and moistened golden eyes met brown ones, still groggy from sleep. The golden eyes widened and any remaining tears evaporated. He had to be strong for her. And he had to fight back the shock that had risen somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple.

"K-Kagome?" He choked, watching her as she surveyed her surroundings. Suddenly, she sat up, fear overtaking her. She was in a hospital, the screams and shouts were not Hell, as she had imagined. She was _not_ in a casket! She hadn't been "brought back from the dead" and freaked out everyone at the funeral. Why was she here? What...?

_'No! No, this isn't right! I'm supposed to be dead! Gone! Six feet under!'_

"Why am I here?" She asked frantically, brown eyes wide with some misplaced emotion. Inuyasha gaped at her. Did she not remember? He was about to speak, when she spoke up again.

"Nevermind," She shook her head quickly, "How did I get here?"

"Here? As in _Earth_ here, or..." Inuyasha asked slowly as he tried to figure out what exactly she was asking him. An exasperated voice tore from her throat.

"The _hospital,_ you idiot!"

_"Ambulance, wench!_ We found you in the bathtub! We called 911!" He reached out and entwined her fingers with his, squeezing her hand. "Damn it, Kagome!"

She clutched his hand and when she did, looked down at her own hands. Her arms were wrapped in pristine white bandages all the way up to her elbows. She hadn't succeeded in killing herself. They had saved her. Kagome wrenched her hand from his grasp and stared at him, a mix of confusion and disgust on her face.

"How could you?" She whispered vindictively, her voice laced with so much hatred that had it been poison, it would have killed the now confused hanyou on the spot. She stared at him in wonder. He returned the look, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"How could you ha-have _saved_ me?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation.

"What...?" He sputtered, then regained his angry demeanor, "We weren't going to just _sit there_ while you got a one-way ticket to Hell Kagome! Damn! Are you that dense?"

Infuriated, Kagome leaned forward and began beating her fists upon his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Each blow to his chest caused her to weaken and she wondered why they even let her live. "Why? Why didn't you let me die? Why did you let them save me?" Her beatings slowed until she was just weakly hitting him, and her hands stopped, resting on his chest. By then she was merely laying with her head against his collarbone, crying. "Why?" Came out once more in a strangled whisper.

The pounding on the outside of Inuyasha's chest had ceased, but the pounding of his heart inside thumped, if possible, even louder and faster.

Startled, Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away lightly. He didn't want her away, the warmth of her body so close to his made him never want to let her go. He felt as if he had lost her and now no way was he going to let it happen again. He removed his right hand and gently used his forefinger and thumb to lift her chin. Gold clashed with brown and his heart clenched. Her eyes were deadened. No longer did they glitter with happiness, no longer was her pain masked. It was there. Real. And very, very raw. He could see the anguish, the self-loathing, every pitiful emotion invented was locked in those brown eyes. Those same brown eyes he had fallen in love with, yet so different...

"Answer me a question, 'Why did you want to die?'" His golden eyes bore deep into hers and she looked away. Her voice came as a whisper once again. But the whisper held a monotone, memorized sound, like she had thought this over before.

"I'm not worth it. Had I been...dangling from a bridge by one arm, or still in that bathtub, it wouldn't matter. I would not be worth saving. I am worth nothing. So I would die as nothing, to be absorbed into nothing. I would not be missed. Nothing would be lost except dead weight on a ship in danger of sinking."

Inuyasha lifted her gaze to his once more and simply looked into her eyes. So much of their relationship could be revealed in eye contact that it was scary...

He looked past the hurt and into her soul.

A broken spirit, torn by simple words on an impressionable mind.

"You're wrong." He too, was confined to whispering, since he seemed to not have enough strength to speak any louder. "You_ are _worth living. You_ were_ worth saving. You are worth _more than anything _to me." She was shaking her head and looking down at her lap again, not being able to bear what he was telling her."Damn it Kagome! Look at me!" He placed both hands on her jawbone gently, yet roughly, and turned her to face him, her face cradled in his hands, his forehead inches from her own. _"You scared the hell out of me! _I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Well, that _was_ the intentional plan..."

"Kagome, when you were there... When I saw you... A part of me died inside. It was like my heart just...stopped. And I knew if I lost you, I would never be able to live with myself."

"But it wasn't your fault!" She said, shocked at his reasoning, "It was mine! All of it! All of it has _been_ my fault!"

Fed up with reasoning, he pressed his lips roughly to hers. After the initial of his mouth on hers, she welcomed his kiss and he once again felt her dire need for love. He also remembered the circumstances of their first kiss and he let his twisted emotions speak through his mouth, deepening the kiss. Love, fear, heartbreak, pain... He broke contact and with her face still in his hands, and his forehead touching hers, he gazed into her eyes and saw a spark there. He had re-ignited her spirit.

Trying his luck, he quoted something. After all, quoting Romeo and Juliet had worked out well. It was a movie this time, though, and he wondered vaguely if she had seen it, but didn't care, because it fit. It fit with the situation, it fit with what he had just said...It fit_ them,_ even if this incident had never happened. "You complete me."

He saw her smile. Through the tears still streaming down her cheeks, even with Inuyasha lightly brushing them away with his thumb (being mindful of his claws), she spoke another line, confirming that she had, in fact, seen the movie, which was entitled _Jerry Maguire._

''You had me at 'Hello.'" She laughed lightly and then said, "Or rather, you had me at 'Feh, Kouga's a jerk.'"

They smiled at the memory, and Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the forehead. As he did that she closed her eyes, thinking. Wondering why he stood by her. 'Of course,' she realized, 'it must be because I want him happy. He must want me to be happy for the same reasons. If not for the fact that I thought killing myself would make his life and everyone else's much easier and happier, I would have stayed by his side, just like he is doing for me right now...' She curled against his chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. He must have noticed that she was getting drowsy because he lay her back down on her pillow, covering her up. "Inuyasha?" She muttered sleepily, missing his warmth already.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

"I...love you..." And with those three words, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for what felt like the millionth time that night, but they soon shrank back to normal size as he lovingly stroked her hair. All the drama and fear had dissipated. She was alive and he would help her through this. She was with him...and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, you stupid girl."

_

* * *

The end! Aww! Well, not really, Chapter 15 is an epilogue, so y'all find out what happens with Sango and Miroku and the others. And who wins the election...(yeah like ya'll are really concerned about that now!)_

Update coming as soon as its finished...

Please review!

* * *

_Reviews_  
I got 12 reviews, but due to circumstances, I am only thanking 10 for their reviews. (Not that the 2 I'm leaving out would even care...)

**partalien01:** Technically you reviewed twice...but I updated, HAPPY? Jeez...psychopath... Thanks for the compliments anyway...Made my day when I read it, lol.

**oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX:** Nice screenname. You told your family! Wow...um...wow...I don't even tell my family about my fanfiction because they don't get it, lol. That's really cool, thank you!

**crazyFORvampires:** Nope, she's not dead. Sorry for the long wait.

**coolcat96:** Was kinda goin for sadness, but I'm glad you like it.

**alejandra:** Sorry for making you wait...hehe...That was pretty much as sad as it gets...I gotta make it happy from here on out or Pline and partalien01 will kill me...

**Phrancine:** Hmm...I dunno bout a sequel, but I'm glad you like it!

**Ahnatmas:** She's alive!

**Black-Rouge-Dapura:** I made you cry? YES! I mean, not that it's a good thing that I made you cry, it's just that's what I've always wanted, to impact someone with my writing, make them laugh, move them to tears...Thank you! Not sure about a sequel...I have other fics waiting to be posted after I wrap this up.

**angel:** She's not dead! Jeez people I'm not that cruel! I would hate myself if I killed her off!

**Drake Clawfang:** Short, sweet and to the point. Nice. Thanks very much!

**To the other two reviewers (if you are even reading this):** Take note of what I said above. I am asking nicely. Thank you.


End file.
